Finding Hope
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi is the grandson of the Famous Sorcerer : Solomon Motou who stopped a thousand year war when his grandfather falls under an eternal sleeping spell he enlist the help of the world reowned swordsman Sir Atemu will Yugi be able to help his grandfater?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Welcome to Our New Story : Finding Hope

Griever ; We hope you like it

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One : Prolouge

_For thousands of years the world of Eden was held in a terrible grip of war, between the mages of light and the mages of darkness. This time of of horror and bloodshed continued until a great sorcerer by the name of Solomon Motou persuaded the two leaders to stop fighting with each other and to build a more peaceful world. _

_Where all the denizens of Eden could live in peace and harmony without the shadow of war and bloodshed over them. The leaders finally agreed after finally seeing all the damage and loss of life they had caused. So it was with regret and relcuantance in their hearts that they finally realeased the barriers of magic around their lands and it was for the first time that peace had finally reigned over Eden _

A young 19 year old Yugi Motou closed the book with a sigh across from him was his sister Kaeana both of them were studying on the history of Eden

Kaeana was 21 years old with tri-colored hair it went down past her waist with magenta tips and blonde bangs framed her face, she had sea blue eyes.

Yugi yawned as he streched

"Why do we have to study this Kaeana I mean grandpa could just tell us he's the one who stopped the war" Yugi said

Kaeana laughed and shook her head and handed Yugi another book

"What fun would that be? and beside I would rather read from a book then listen to grandfather's stories anyday" she said

Yugi opened another book this one held the different classes of mages and their villages

_East Eden _

_White Mages : Village of Life _

_Wind Mages : Village of the Clouds _

_Light Mages: Village of Divinity _

_Solor Mages : Village of the Stars _

_Summoners : Village of the Spirits _

_West Eden _

_Red Mages : Village of Flames _

_Black Mages : Village of Lighting _

_Gun Mages : Village of Caliber _

_Shadow Mage : Village of Darkness _

_Dark Knight : Village of Arcana _

_South Eden _

_Alchemist : Village of Creation _

_Swordsman : Village of the Wielders _

_Earth Mages : Village of Gaia _

_Blue Mages : Village of Learning _

_North Eden _

_Trainers : Village of Beast _

_Songstress : Village of Melondies _

_Berserker : Village of Pride _

_Thief : Village of Midnight _

_Each of these villages represent the classes of Eden each one of them holds a special power that makes up the planet. If a village in South Eden were be to be destroyed the others must pick up the slack meaning they must learn what was lost... _

Yugi rubbed his head this was too much information to take in he turned to Kaeana who seemed frozen

"Sister what's wrong...?" he asked softly

Kaeana stood and looked around

"Someone is here in the mansion and they shouldn't be here..." she responded

Yugi glanced at her confused

"What do you-" he was stopped as an explosion broke out

Yugi turned to Kaeana

"What could that be!" he said

Kaeana shook her head

"I have no idea but we're going to find out..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter One

Griever : Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two is here

Griever : We glad everyone likes it

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as a worried Yugi and Kaeana looked left and right for the intruders. Yugi opened one door and closed it frustrated enough as it is

"Grandfather!" Kaeana cried out worriedly as they stopped to rest, the guards had told them that Solomon was missing.

Yugi balanced himself against the wall as he took a deep breath to calm himself down he stared at his sister

"Kaeana calm down we'll find him" he said softly. Kaeana stared at him before nodding she fell down as another explosion rocked the castle

Yugi stared ahead

"It's coming from the garden and I bet that's where grandpa is" he said as he took off down the hall with Kaeana at his heels

Garden of Eternity

Solomon was on the ground shielding himself with his magic as the mysterious woman gave him blow after blow

"This is the Great Solomon Motou" she taunted

The aged Sorcerer glared at the woman before lashing out a wave of light energy take took her off balance for a second

"Who are you and why have you invaded my home!" he roared

The sorceress smirked as she held the ball of dark energy in her hand

"My name is Kalina and I wanted to find out what was so good about you" she said

Yugi and Kaeana appeared

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out

Solomon turned around and shielded his grandchildren

"Yugi! Kaeana! Stay back" he said but it was too late...

Kalina appeared behind Solomon and touched the back of his neck, Solomon dropped to the ground unconious

Yugi banged against the light sheild

"What did you do to him!" he cried out

Kalina smirked as he rose up into the air

"The spell is called Eternal Slumber and you'll have to find me if you want to break it..." she whispered as she disppeared

The protection sheild disappeared as Kaeana and Yugi rushed towards Solomon

"Grandfather!" Kaeana cried out as she tried to revive him but it was no use

Yugi wrapped his arms around his older sister as she started to cry

2 Days Later

An exhausted Yugi landed on his bed various spellbooks lain around him as he stared at the ceiling They haven't found the spell that Kalina had used on Solomon and they had almost read every book in the large library they had

Kaeana came in with book and coffee in hand as she sat on Yugi's bed

"I found it" she said firmly

Yugi sat up and grabbed the spellbook from the older

_"Spell of the Eternal Slumber only a class S Sorceress can achieve this spell, the victim is put in a Coma-like state until the caster releases the spell another way is to kill the caster" _

Yugi closed the book and stared at Kaeana and stood up

"Looks like we have a Sorceress to hunt" he said

Kaeana shook her head

"Yugi do you know how big Eden is? It could take years and Grandpa's body will detererate during that time and plus we can't do it on our own we're only lightly seasoned sorcerers" she said

Yugi sighed as he pulled out another book and showed Kaeana another picture

"What if we find him and ask him for help?" he asked

Kaeana stared down at the picture and gasped

_"Sir Atemu of the Village of Shadows is a world-reowned swordsman and Shadow mage he travels the world of Eden as a mercenary he is known for his skills and magic throughout the world of Eden" _

Kaeana closed the book and stared at her younger brother

"But we have no idea how to find him" she said

Yugi smiled and began to walk out the door

"That's what Airships are for..." he said

One Day Later

Kaeana sighed as she sat the provisions on the Airship : Indpendence

She stepped back onto the docks to find a black haired man with green eyes, wearing black pants and _ no shirt_

Kaeana coughed and the man turned around and smiled and Kaeana almost melted

"And who might you be?" she asked kindly

The man smiled as his golden pendant gleamed in the sunlight

"Striker Pheonix is my name Lady Kaeana and I will be your pilot" he said

She glanced at the pendant

"A Solar Mage?" she stated

Striker nodded

Kaeana smiled

"It's nice to meet you as well Stiker"

"Don't forget about us Lady Kaeana" two more voices said

Kaeana turned around to find a man with red hair and blue eyes and woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes

"Jason and Cecelia at your service" they said

Kaeana looked them over and discovered their powers

"A Blue Mage and a Red Mage impressive" she said

"Impressive indeed" Yugi said behind her

"This will be our crew you've already met Striker and Jason and Cecelia will be our navigator and informer" he continued

Yugi stepped onto the Independence

"Our first stop is the Village of Divinity..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Two

Griever : Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Chapter Three is here

Griever : Enjoy

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

Yugi was on the deck of the Independence just enjoying the breeze, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Kaeana who walked forward and began glowing in a green light.

"We're nearing the Village of Divinity this is the signal" she whispered

Yugi watched amazed as the green light covered the whole ship before it disappeared

_"We're landing a couple of yards from the Village Yugi" _Striker said over the speaker

Yugi nodded even though Striker didn't see it he turned to Kaeana again who looked ahead at the Village, it was a large one it had many towers and temples he could see the people running left and right

Yugi jumped off the ship and landed on his feet with cat-like agility, Striker, Jason and Cecelia stepped off and stared ahead they could see many of the villagers wearing white robes with purple edges signifying their power

Kaeana and turned to Yugi

"Do you think Atemu might be here?" she asked her brother

Yugi nodded and began walking towards the gates only to be stopped by two guards who wearing white armor and swords at their hips

"Identify yourselves" they demanded

Yugi bowed

"I am Yugi Hikari Motou and this my sister Kaeana Angela Motou were are the grandchildren of Solomon Motou" he responded

The gaurds gasped as they immediatly opened the doors

"Our apologies" they said

Kaeana smiled

"There is no need to do so you were only protecting your people it is your job is it not?" she said as she walked into the village

Yugi, Kaeana, Striker, Jason and Cecelia walked in and gazed around them at the many structers that the Village of Divinity had it looked amazing

"Hey let me go!" a voice cried out

Yugi and Kaeana turned around to see a blond-haired young man in a sky blue robe struggling with the guards

Yugi came over and pulled them apart

"What is the problem?" he asked the guards

"Lord Yugi this one is trespassing in the temple" one of the guards said

Yugi glared at the man

"The temple of Light is for everyone is it not?" he asked

The guards glanced at him in fear before nodding and turning away

Yugi stared at the man and smiled

"What is your name?" he asked

The blonde smiled and held out his hand

"Jouonchi Katsuya of the Village of the Clouds" he said

Yugi shook his head

"Yugi Motou of the City of Harmony a sorcerer" he replied

Jou stared amazed at Yugi

"A Sorcerer! you rarely find one of those" he said

Kaeana and the others came running over

"Are you two alright!" she asked

Jou and Yugi nodded as Jou held out his hand

"Jouonchi Katsuya of the Village of Clouds an S Class Wind Mage nice to meet you all" he said

Kaeana took his hand

"A Wind Mage? Out here? whatever for" Kaeana asked

Jou sighed as he began pacing

"You see I'm looking for my sister Shizuka she's a Class A : White Mage she disappeared about 2 years ago and that's how long I've been searching"

Kaeana looked thoughtful before a smile appeared on her face

"I have an idea why don't you come with us on our Airship if you travel with us your bound to find Shizuka" she said

Jou's eyes lit up and he smiled

"Really?!" he said

Yugi nodded

"Hey Jou have seen Sir Atemu around?" he asked

Jou stared at Yugi before nodding slowly

"I believe so the people around here said he was going to the Village of Spirits" he said

Kaeana gasped

"The Summoners Village!" she said

Jou nodded

Kaeana clapped her hands

"Well what are we waiting for Village of Spirits here we come!" she said as she raced back to the airship

Yugi chased after her

"Kaeana wait!"

Alexander : That's Chapter Three

Griever : Next Chapter Yugi and Atemu finally meet at last

Alexander : Review


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four is here!

Griever : Updating Fast enough!

Alexander : Yup!!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

To say the least Kaeana was excited to be going to the Village of the Spirits mostly because Summoning was one of her main attributes as a sorcress. She could learn more.

Yugi on the other hand only wanted to catch up with Sir Atemu and by the rate they were going now they'll probably catch up with up with him pretty soon.

He turned to Jou only to find him gone

"He's on the deck if you're wondering" Striker called out as he kept his eyes on the clouds in front of him

Yugi nodded as he went to the deck to find Jou sitting down and enjoying the high breeze

"Tell me about yourself Jou?" he asked the blonde

Jou turned around and grinned at the sorcerer

"Well I'm 19 years old you already now where I'm from...I've been taking care of my sister since we were little kids and my parents were divorced" he finished

Yugi sighed and shook his head

Jou turned to him and smiled

"So what are you traveling for Yugi?" he asked

A bitter smile came onto Yugi's face

"I'm journeying to find a cure for my grandfather he was put under a spelling spell that we can't release" he explained

Jou frowned as he leaned back against the ship

"Don't you mean caster is this why you're looking for Sir Atemu?" he asked

Yugi shook his head

"Yes we are looking for Sir Atemu but not to break the spell but to kill the caster Sorceress Kalina" he said

Jou grew pale at the mention of Kalina

"You're dealing with the motherload here Yugi" he said

Yugi raised an eyebrow at what he had said

"What...are you talking about?" he asked uncertainly

Jou shook his head

"Kalina is a very HIGH ranked Sorceress she doesn't have one if you want to be blunt if she's the one who put the spell on your grandfather then you're going to need more allies than this..."

Yugi looked at Jou

"Tell me about Kalina?" he asked the blonde

Jou sighed and stood up and looked to sky above him

"Kalina was originally a light mage a long time ago before she inherited her powers from her mother on her deathbed and then shortly after that she just...lost it...her reason to live, she lost her child by a uncontrolable burst of energy she released accidently but she claims that someone else did it and not her by the village elders didn't believe her so they kicked her out and forbid her to going to any village within the four corners of Eden..."

Yugi felt a snip of sympathy for the Sorceress but it shortly disappeared

"Whatever her reason may be we need to stop she took down my grandfather for something" Yugi said

Jou remained silent until Striker came onto the speaker

_"We've arrived Yugi..." _

Yugi sat down on the ships deck and waited until the Independance landed once it did, Kaeana came running towards the gate only to be embraced by a brunette with blue eyes

"Seto! It's good to see you" she said

Yugi and the others came near them and Striker looked jealous

"Kaeana? You know him?" he asked her older sister

Kaeana smiled and nodded

"This my friend Seto Kaiba he is a Class : S Time Mage from the Village of Eternity"

Seto nodded and stared at Jou and smirked in his direction

"It's nice too meet you all I hear you're looking for Sir Atemu?" he asked

Yugi nodded but then frowned

"Yes is he here?" he replied

Seto smirked once again and mentioned behind him

Yugi turned around to meet crimson-eyes...

Atemu had tri-colored hair much like Yugi's and Kaeana's but he had a darker skin tone and his face was much more defined and filled with confidence he was wearing black armor with a crimson cloak to signifying him as a Swordsman/Shadow Mage

Atemu smirked as he lifted his hand and kissed it

"Lord Yugi Hikari Motou it is a pleasure..." he whispered over the palm of Yugi's hand

Yugi blushed and smiled shyly as he gently released his hand and bowed to Atemu

"Sir Atemu is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked

Atemu nodded and mentioned to the Independance

Yugi and Atemu began walking towards the Airship

"What is it that you need help with?" the Swordsman asked

Yugi stared at Atemu shyly

"To find the Sorcress Kalina she put my grandfather in a sleeping spell" he said

Atemu stop and stared at Yugi before sighing

"The Eternal Sleeping Spell if I am correct" he stated

Yugi nodded and smiled sadly

"So will you help?" he pleaded

A smirked came onto Atemu's face as he suddenly pulled Yugi against a nearby tree and kissed him on the lips

"Of course but we need to stop by the Village of Midnight to pick up two of my allies.." he whispered against Yugi's lips

Yugi nodded

"The Village of Midnight it is..."

Alexander : Yugi has found Atemu at last

Griever : But who are Atemu's allies in the Village of Midnight?

Alexander and Griever : Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Chapter Five is here!

Griever : Updating Fast enough!

Alexander : Yup!!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

The Village of Midnight really did live up to it's name when they arrived they had to check their clocks, Kaeana shook her head and turned to Atemu

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon and it's bitch black!" she cried out

Atemu chuckled

"The Village of Midnight is always this way but on occasion the sun slips through were under a Shadow Shield" he explained

Yugi was tumbling through until he bumped into someone he looked up to find Atemu smiling down on him

Yugi blushed a deep red

"Oh excuse me Sir Atemu" he said

Atemu laughed and grabbed Yugi's hand

"Call me Yami little one you don't know how tired I get when someone calls Sir Atemu all the time" he said

Yugi smiled and held his hand tighther

Kaeana smiled from a distance she turned to Striker

"They're getting along pretty good" she said to him

Striker smiled and nodded his pendant glowing

Atemu looked around in various shops until he found a bar and loud noise coming from it he turned to Seto who shook his head in frustration.

"It's your turn Atemu" the brunette said

Atemu glared at him and shook his head

"I could've sworn it was yours Seto" he said as he went in

Yugi and the others heard loud cursing and the breaking of various objects before Atemu came out dragging out a platinium blonde hair man with lavender eyes and a white haired man with red-brown eyes

"Meet our next two allies Marik Ishtar who is a Beserker/Swordsman and Bakura Kurogane who Dark Knight/Theif" Atemu said

Kaeana looked at them

"No Magic?" she asked them

Marik and Bakura shook their heads

"We leave that to our lovers" they said

Yugi sighed and shook his head

"Where are they?" he asked

Bakura looked up to Yugi and his eyes widen as he reconized who it was

"In the Village of Melondies the Songstress Village" he explained

Marik turned to Atemu

"Ne...Atemu why are travelling with such a big party that's not your style" he stated

Atemu smiled and helped the two of them up

"It's not but We've got a new job" he said

"What is it?" Bakura asked

Atemu smirked

"To kill the Legendary Sorceress Kalina.." he said

Marik and Bakura looked at him

"WHAT!!!!!!"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Five

Griever : Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Chapter Six is here!

Griever : Updating Fast enough!

Alexander : Yup!!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Marik and Bakura stared at Atemu as if he had lost his mind, Bakura stared at him and shook his head

"You're insane.." he muttered

Atemu smirked once again

"I believe Insanity is your department Bakura" he replied

Marik rolled his eyes

"How much are you doing this for if we stay alive to enjoy it.." he said

Atemu raised an eyebrow and turned to Yugi who tensed

"Come to think of it how much are you offering Yugi?" he asked

Kaeana decided to step in at this point

"3.2 million gil" she said without hestitation

Bakura started coughing

"How MUCH!!!" Marik said

Kaeana looked annoyed

"I'll repeat it again 3.2 millon and Striker, Jason and Cecelia will get 500,000" she said

Striker looked at Kaeana and shook his head

"Don't want it" he replied as he kept his eyes ahead

Jason and Cecelia gasped and Kaeana looked surprised as well

"You don't..." Yugi said

Striker shook his head once again and stared Kaeana in her eyes

'I want you instead..' he mouthed to her and turned back around

Kaeana's face never looked so red

Atemu laughed seeing as he seen what Striker had said to the Sorceress

Yugi glanced between Atemu and Kaeana confused

"Sister why is your face so red do you have a fever?" he asked

Kaeana turned even redder before turning around and fanning herself

"No Yugi I'm just hot is all I'll think I'll get some fresh air" she quickly replied before leaving the bridge

Yugi continued to look confused before Atemu put his arms around him and whispered on his ear

"How about we go the cabin for awhile.." he whispered softly

Yugi blushed and nodded as they left as well

Bakura and Marik watched with knowing eyes before chuckling to themselves

Cabin

Yugi sat on the bed nervously as Atemu took the other one, the Swordsman smiled

"What level of Sorcery are you Yugi?" he asked

Yugi blushed and twidled his thumbs

"Class A.." he whispered

Atemu whistled

"Pretty good for someone who looks like they're still wet behind the ears" he said

Yugi pouted

"Well what'd you expect? Grandpa wanted me to learn magic as soon as I can walk and talk properly" he replied

Atemu nodded and remained silent before asking another question

"Another question had any lovers?" he asked

Yugi grew offended

"What has that got to do with finding Kalina" he responded evading the question

Atemu laid back on the bed

"Absolutely nothing but that's evading the question" the older replied

Yugi blushed and mummbled

"None..."

Atemu raised an eyebrow

"Such a beautiful thing and not even an infuation.." he whispered

Yugi stood up and was beggining to leave but Atemu grabbed by the wrist

"I'm sorry if I offended you I just wanted to know about you and I was digging to far please accept my apologies.." he whispered

Yugi silent nodded

Atemu stood up and kissed Yugi on the cheek

"But I would like to get to know just because I'm helping you on this journey isn't a excuse we can't become friends or something more..." he said

Yugi blushed and looked into Atemu's eyes and smiled

"I would love that..." he whispered

Striker's voice came onto the speaker

_"We've arrived..." _

Yugi and the other departed and walked into the gates of the Songtress Village to hear a beautiful voice

_believe your promise_

_it's too hard to give me courage always_

_I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

_tachidomatta kado ni_

_asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta_

_machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni_

Yugi and the others were entranced by the voice, he looked to side to see Cecelia and Kaeana singing along softly

_futari tsutsumu kedo _

_sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to _

_warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo_

_kimi wa ryuusei no you ni_

_kodoku na tsubame no you ni _

Bakura stared at the one on the stage and his eyes softened when he saw you it was

"Ryou..." he whispered

_yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu _

_tokei jikake no hibi ni_

_nagasaresou na toki wa _

_wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto_

_jibunrashisa nante _

_kangaetemo imi nante nai ne _

_donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara _

_ari no mama de ite_

Marik and Striker and Jason closed their eyes and listened to the tune

_poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo _

_daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru_

_yume wa ryuusei no you ni _

_ameagari no niji no you ni _

_kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru _

_nayami tsuzukeru koto ga_

_hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo_

_gomakashitari shinai to chikau no_

Yugi and the others felt that the song was coming to an end and waited for Ryou

_naniga machigatte ita no darou_

_naniga machigatte inai no darou _

_sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite_

_motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete _

_motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru_

_mugen na kimi no mirai_

_toki wa ryuusei no you ni_

_nagaku hikaru o wo hiki_

_matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara_

_nidoto modoranai kyou wo _

_ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo _

_akirametari shinai to chikau no_

Ryou jumped off the stage only to be ravished by Bakura, Ryou pushed Bakura off with a chuckle

The white-haired Theif turned to the others and smiled

"This is my husband Ryou Kurogane" he said

Marik came over with Malik and smiled as

"And this is my husband Malik Ishtar" he said

Yugi smiled and shook their heads

"Now that's everyone's together we have one more thing to complete..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Six

Griever : The song was Ryuusei the 6th Ending Song for Naruto by : TiA

Alexander : It's sounds awesome! We'll put up the English Version at the beggining of Chapter Seven

Griever : Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Chapter Seven is here

Griever : We're glad is liking our story

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

After getting Ryou and Malik from the Village of the Songstress they had to think of their next move, they had stopped in Sakura City to rest for a couple of days and figure out one.

Kaeana was sitting down in a chair flipping through a pages of a spellbook when a shadow came over, she turned around to see Striker standing over. Kaeana blushed and quickly turned back around

Striker smiled at how shy Kaeana had gotten around her

"May I sit down Kaeana?" he asked

Kaeana nodded to afraid to use her voice

The Solar Mage sat across from the Sorceress

"What are you doing?" he asked as he leaned closer

Kaeana blushed even more as she began to scoot away

"I'm looking for something we can use against Kalina" she whispered in reply

Striker moved closer and held her hand and kissed it

"I'm sure we'll be able to defeat her" he whispered as he leaned closer to her face

The spellbook forgotten in her hand she leaned closer to Striker until...

"SURPRISE!!!" Bakura and Marik cried out as they came into the cabin

Striker suddenly starting glowing in a yellow aura

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then at Striker

"RUN!!!" they cried out as Striker started throwing energy-waves at them

"Get Back Here You Bastards!!!" he cried out

Kaeana only stared before she started laughing and slowly turned back to her spellbook

Yugi and Atemu sat up when they heard screaming and sounded like magic...? Atemu shrugged and continued pressing sweet kisses to Yugi's lips before the younger pulled away

"Something could be wrong..." he whispred but Atemu pushed down on the bed again

"It's probably Marik and Bakura they made someone on this Airship pissed off.." he said as he nuzzled Yugi's cheek

Yugi looked uncertain and glanced at Atemu who sighed

"I'm not going to get another kiss until we figure this out am I?" he asked

Yugi smiled and shook his head

Atemu sighed as he lazily brought up a image with his shadow magic to show, Stirker chasing after Marik and Bakura with his magic. The image disappeared and Atemu kissed Yugi full on the lips

"Happy"

"Happy"

Atemu and Yugi resumed where they left off...

It was night time in Sakura City and everyone was sitting at the big table they had in the cabin eating, Ryou and Malik were healing their stupid husbands wounds and Striker and Kaeana were happily chatting with each other

Atemu and Yugi were sitting close to one another and whispering to each other. Atemu touched Yugi's hand and kissed his cheek

Jou and Seto were sitting close to each other the brunette kept teasing the other. That is until Jou lifted him into the air with his magic

"Katsuya put me DOWN" Seto cried out

The blonde grinned before a frown and pout came onto his face as Kaeana was guiding Seto down with her magic and stood up

"Okay everyone we've had a break long enough here's what were going to do..at this point were not strong enough to face Kalina as one so we need certain items to boost our power" she said as she opened a book

"This book contains the treasures of each and every clan of Eden since there is only a select view we'll search for those" she continued

" Black Crystal Sword of the Shadow Village"

"Wind Bow of the Cloud Village

"Fury Gauntlets of the Berserker Village

"Oblivion Sword of the Village of Dark Knights"

"Staff of Nirvana for the Sorceress"

"Star Stone of the Village of the Stars

"Gaia Stone of the Village of Gaia"

"Time Pendant of the Village of Eternity"

"Bracelet of Healing for the Village of Healing"

"Pendant of Holy Light for Sorcerer"

She closed the book

"Any questions?" she asked

She was met with Silence

"Very well our first visit is the Cave of Eternal Shadow where the Black Crystal Sword awaits"

Alexander : Review

Griever : Here are the English Version of Ryuusei

_I believe your promise_

_it's too hard to give me courage_

_always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._

_Stood on that corner_

_I felt the winds that were heading for tomorrow_

_The city's lights were like stardust _

_It wraps the two people together_

_But each of them have a different shine _

_Your laughing is the brightest to me. _

_You are like a shining star. _

_Like a lonely bird. _

_We can go through the darkness of the night. _

_In the cracks of the block_

_The times it looks like it's about to flow away_

_Don't forget that you aren't alone_

_Uniqueness, _

_Even if I think about it, it has no meaning_

_Because whenever it is, you are always yourself_

_Even if your pockets empty, _

_The most imporatnt thing is in your left chest. _

_A dream is like a shooting star_

_Like a rainbow when the rain stops_

_It brings light into my heart_

_Things I continue to be troubled by, _

_All are solved with one answer_

_I won't lie_

_I wonder what's correct_

_I wonder what's not correct_

_During those times, raise your hands to the sky_

_Raise both your hands higher into the air_

_Higher and Higher, hopefully, you can grasp it_

_Your limitless future_

_Time is like a shooting star_

_It shines for a long time_

_It will come by strongly again _

_Today, which will never come twice_

_I won't give up. _


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eight of Finding Hope

Griever : Sorry about the lateness but she started a new job and she just got her a Laptop yesterday

Alexander : Thanks for telling that Griever...

Griever : Your very Welcome

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eight

The Cave of Shadow was just as it was named, the cave was covered in Shadow Magic. Kaeana and Yugi began stepping back a little a frown marring their young faces. Atemu noticed this and raised an eyebrow

"What's the matter?" he asked them

Yugi hugged himself and shivered

"Kaeana and I are mainly Light Magic Attributed Sorcerers we can't enter without some kind of charm or gaurdian" he explained

Bakura chuckled as he changed into his Dark Knight's armor and unsheathed his sword

"Don't tell me that the Descendants of The Great Solomon Motou is afraid of Shadow Magic" he said

Ryou growled and smacked his husband on the head with a frown on his face

"Bakura leave them alone you're not exactly the strongest in the world against Light Magic" he said

Bakura paled as he saw Atemu smirk in his direction

"This is a surprise...you have the guts to talk about my lover and his weakness and here you are weak against his power next time I suggest you watch your mouth my friend" the swordsman said

Bajura growled and said nothing

Jou sighed as began walking forward with Kaeana and Yugi in tow

"Don't worry you two I'll protect you" the blonde said

Kaeana and Yugi smiled and nodded, while Atemu and Striker grew jealous and possessive of their future lovers

Once everyone was inside it was pitch black, Yugi tried waving his hands in front of his face but to no avail

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand in his and continued walking forward

"Thank You..." he whispered

Atemu smiled in the darkness

"Your very welcome.." he whispered

Unknown to them Kaeana was smiling in the darkness of the cave beside her Striker was holding her possessively by the arm

"Someone's happy" the Solar Mage replied

Kaeana laughed softly

"I am I'm glad Yugi's found someone" she replied as they came to a stop

Striker nodded as he used his powers to Illuminate the room

Atemu grinned as he saw the Black Crystal Sword in his sights, he began walking forward until Bakura stopped him

"Someone's or Something's in here" The Dark Knight said

Ryou tensed up when he felt something breathing down his back he slowly turned around and screamed..

Behind him was a lion-like monstering growling and baring his teeth

Yugi glared at his sister before getting out his sword and got into battle position

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MENTIONING THIS!!" he cried out

Kaeana laughed nervously as she began twirling her staff around and getting into position as well

"Well I thought we could advoid the Shadow Gaurdian" she mummered softly

Atemu growled and got his sword ready

"That's nice..."

The Shadow Gaurdian began powering up it's Shadow Magic swirling in the air

Jou began sweating as he grabbed his staff as well

"All right Light Mages Yugi and Kaeana Motou you're up" he said as he struck the beast causing it to roar and step back

Yugi and Kaeana nodded as they began glowing in a white light that soon Illuminated the room as they sent a shockwave of Holy to the Shadow Gaurdian

Bakura saw his chance and leapt into the air

"BLACK SKY!!!!!" he cried out as meteors came raining down

Kaeana began running forward a green light emmiting from her

"...Time to end this...WHITE APCOLYPSE!!!!" she cried out as a large white beam of light came from her staff

The Shadow Gaurdian roared painfully as it collasped and faded into pryeflies

Everyone sighed in relief as the cave began lighting up on it's own

Atemu slowly walked forward and grabbed the Sword and tried it out a grin came onto his face as the sword starting responding to him

Kaeana satified with the results got out a the book and swirled the pages, Yugi was leaning over her curiousity in his eyes

"Where to Next?" he asked

Kaeana smiled in relief

"Breeze Island the Wind Bow is hidden in a wind sheild where the Wind Nymph gaurds it" she explained

Jou sat up and streched

"Well Breeze Island here we come.."

Alexander : Chapter Eight's if finished

Griever : Chapter Nine they search for the Wind Bow and encounter the seductive but powerful Wind Nymph Amalia

Alexander : Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Nine

Griever : We have a lot of making up to do

Alexander : Yeah because of my short disappearance from the Fanfiction World I'll be posting a new story during the last legs of Finding Hope

Griever : A what'll grand story it'll be

Alexander : Yeah...We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nine

The Independence took to the skies once again this time towards North Eden, Jou was currently on the deck enjoying the high winds he was cross-legged on the deck with a small peaceful look on his face.

His mind drifted to his lost sister Shizuka and his mind and soul became filled with sadness, the wind mage felt a hand on his shoulder. Jou turned to face Kaiba who was smiling gently

"Are you alright?" he asked Jou

The blonde nodded his head and turned back to the skies

"I'll be fine I just want to find my sister Eden is pretty big though she could be anywhere" he said more to himself than to Kaiba

Kaiba wrapped his arms around in comfort and buried his face in the blonde's hair

"We'll find her Jou don't worry okay?" the time mage said

Cabin

Yugi and Atemu were studying the Black Crystal Sword, the blade was black with silver runes on it.The handles was silver with black runes upon it. Atemu touched the sword and lifted it up

"I've never seen a sword such as this" Atemu said

Yugi smiled and touched Atemu shoulder

"It is one of the legendary artifacts of Eden, each weapon such a Jou's Wind Bow were going to look for has a gaurdian of their element or non-element in Marik's case the Wind Nymph Amalia" he explained

Atemu turned towards his smaller lover and smiled at his extensive knowledge of their world

"Not only are you beyond beautiful little one but extremely intelligent as well" he whispered

Yugi blushed and looked down into Kaeana's book, he flipped the pages until he came onto Jou's weapon

"Here it is the Bow of Divine Winds it is said that this Bow along with it's arrow could cause Hurricanes, Typhoons and Tornado's with just one shot no one has ever been able to obtain this weapon because of it's guardian and the high winds of Breeze Island" he read as he closed the book

Atemu smiled in his direction as put his new aquired sword in it's sheath

"We have nothing to worry about we do have a Class S Wind Mage abord do we not?" he stated

Yugi nodded before the ship started shaking

"What's going on!" he cried out

_' Yugi we've hit a bit of turbulence coming towards the Island it's a Wind Shield and a powerful one" _Striker said

Yugi grasped onto Atemu who in return held onto him

"Where is Jou?" he asked

_"He's on the deck with Kaiba I hope he can get us through..." _

Jou stood on the deck his arms were crossed and eyes closed in concentration as he started glowing a light green light, his eyes suddenly opened and his hands lashed out

as the shield began breaking in less than a few seconds the sheild was destroyed and the beautiful Island came into view

The deck door opened and Yugi and the other's came out

"Jou you did it!" Jason cried out

Jou smiled as the Airship landed a beautiful castle came into view, he turned to Yugi.

"I assume Amalia is there is she not?" he asked the sorcerer

Yugi nodded in agreement and jumped down with Atemu trailing behind him, they all landed on the soft sand

Kaeana came up and was packing everyone's provision along with Cecelia's help

"We're ready to go" she informed everyone

Three Hours Later

Yugi and the others finally came upon the room where the Wind Bow was held, the Bow was a pale green with white runes upon it, a quiver of arrows stood beside it.

Jou was about to go foward when a woman with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a dress with runes imbedded upon them appeared she glared at Jou

"Traitor of the Winds" she hissed

Jou bowed and stood back up

"Lady Amalia forgive me but I need this weapon for a greater good" he whispered

Amalia glared at him as she got out a staff that was imbedded with Wind runes

"Fight me Win and I'll hand you the Bow, Lose and you will banished from the Wind Tribes" she hissed

Jou nodded as he got out his staff and charged

Time Elpse

Amalia dropped to the ground panting harshly as she stared into Jou's honey eyes and smiled sadly as she began fading. Amalia released the seal of the Wind Bow

"It is yours Mage you have also gained the rank of Wind Master" she whispered as she faded away

Jou held the weapon in his hands and turned to the others

"Let's get going" he said

Kaeana nodded and flipped through the pages

"Next Destination Island of Despair where Bakura's weapon the Oblivion is" she informed

Everyone began walking out except Jou...

The newly ranked Wind Master bowed towards a statue of the now dead Amalia

_"May you find it in your heart to forgive me someday Your Royal Highness Princess Amalia of the Wind Tribes..." _

Alexander : Two weapons down Four to go

Griever : The Island of Despair is the next stop

Alexander : Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Ten

Griever : It's Bakura's Turn

Alexander : We also have a new story out it's called Scandal of Love

Griever : And what'll grand story it'll be

Alexander : Yeah...We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Ten

Ryou was currently flipping through a white mage spellbook memorizing each one so he could use later on...a sigh escaped his lips as he continued flipping through the pages

Being a White Mage was not a easy job during their short visit to the Cave of Shadows not once had he been let out of the party formations, He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to face Bakura, Ryou's eyes lit up with happiness as his lover sat down beside him

Bakura's eyes held worry and sympathy

"Are you well Ryou?" he asked

Ryou stopped and smiled the strain of using too much magic was in his eyes as well in his body movements, Ryou nodded and held Bakura's hands in his

"Everything will be fine Bakura I just need to rest and stay back for a little while" he whispered softly

Bakura didn't not believe him but he let it slide for now...

Ryou smiled and closed the book and turned his full attention to Bakura

"Well it's your turn now Bakura have you heard of the Sword of Oblivion?" he asked

Bakura nodded and leaned back with a cup of whiskey in his hand

"Yeah it's my villages most scared sword it's been passed down from the main family for generations..." the Dark Knight explained

Ryou's eyes widen

"So the sword belongs to you..."

Bakura nodded

"I've never thought to use and let it rest on that cursed Island..." he mummered

Ryou's eyes soften as his hand Bakura tightend...

Bridge

Atemu with Yugi on his side were conversating silently

"So Kalina was once a Life Mage..." Yugi whispered softly

Atemu nodded

"Yes a master at that she was praised by everyone in the village and even more respected than the main family of the village at the time..." he replied

Yugi sighed as he tightened his grip on Atemu's arm

"What happened to her?" he asked softly

At this Atemu shook his head

"She murdered her little girl who was becoming just as powerful as herself it was accident but the villages main rule 'You must always respect life even in times of turmoil and war...'

At this Yugi grew sadden

"But she longer respects that rule"

Atemu tightened his grip on Yugi's hand

"It'll be alright little one I promise..." the swordsman whispered softly

Yugi smiled as tears ran down his cheeks

"Thank You..."

Deck

Seto along with Jou were still on the deck enjoying the skies of Eden fully, Jou turned to Seto with a impressed look

"A Time Mage..." the blonde said

Seto nodded his hair blowing with the currents

"Every since I turned 11 I've been practicing to become a mage and now I'm a master of the techinques to slow time...to speed it up...to reverse it"

Jou glanced at his friend in deep thought

"But...isn't it dangerous to mess with with the time waves in such a way Seto?" he asked

At this Seto nodded silent

"Yes our leaders or elders forbid us to travel back in time they say _'The waves of time are not to be reversed no matter what the circumstance..or the caster will be trapped in eternal limbo'_

"Eternal Limbo?"

"Yes a dimension where time stops moving completely nothing moves not even the wind trapped in eternal darkness or trapped in eternal light"

Jou shivered

"Not a happy place to be"

Seto smiled bitterly

"No not at all..."

Engine Room

A fist sliced through the air at amazing speed, Marik was practicing his moves having been caught at a disadvantage last time, behind him on the stairs Malik was watching

"I know how you hate to be caught like that Marik but let's not destroy anything while we're down here I certainly don't feel like _dying_ today..." the earth mage said

Marik smirked and his Beserker armor disappeared he streched and smirked in Malik's direction

"Very well..."

Malik leaned against the rail

"Tell me about about the Island of Despair" he asked

Marik stopped his face hidden behind his blonde bangs

"I'm not at liberty to discuss such things Malik and I want it left alone..." Marik said

Malik sighed as he watched Marik leave with yet another bad attitude

_'I hope you will open up to me one day...;_

The Independence landed on the Island when it was sunset, Everyone streched

Yugi glanced around to find black sand on the beaches and the water a crimson color, his head began spinning, he was caught by Atemu

Bakura walked forward capable he turned towards Yugi a different look in his eyes rather than the mishiveous look that was usually there.."

"This is not a place for the likes of Light users stay by Atemu's side at _all_ times"

Yugi nodded

Bakura began walking with Ryou by his side

"Come along I haven't all day..." the Dark Knight said

Everyone glanced at each other except Atemu and Marik they knew what this place meant for Bakura

Castle of Pain

Bakura began walking towards the Sword of Oblivion but he was stopped by a thunderous voice

"_SO MY SON HAS RETURNED..."_

Bakura looked bored and his armor came to life as a figure with black hair and reddish-brown stepped down

"Father..."

Bakura's father Tatsuya looked around room and his eyes found Ryou who shivered

"My son-in-law it is a pleasure" Tatsuya said

But Ryou said nothing but buried his face into Bakura's back

Tatsuya snorted

"Such a weak and feeble thing...but you like that sort of thing don't having weak and desperate prey..."

Ryou grew angry he jumped forward and began glowing in a purple light

"I'll show you weak!!!!" Ryou closed his eyes and orbs of light came around him

Kaeana and Yugi's eyes widen

"Oh no!! He's launching Holy everybody **_GET DOWN!!"_** Kaeana cried out

Ryou's eyes opened and instead of the brown eyes they were an a beautiful silver color

Bakura's eyes widen

**_"RYOU NO!!!!"_** he roared

But it was too late...

Ryou launched the orbs of light as a spell known as Holy

Tatsuya smirk as he generated a spell and the spell was asorbed

"A white mage...this is a surprise but that doesn't matter you can take your spell back..." he said with a conniving smile

Yugi's eyes widen as the orbs of light were launched back towards them, he ran in front of them

**_"SHIELD OF HEAVEN!!"_** he cried out a sheild with an unknown symbol appear and absorbed the spell once again

Yugi forced his arms down and the sheild broke along with the energies of Holy

Yugi dropped to the ground as Atemu came forward and embraced him

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

Yugi nodded

Tatsuya stepped down and took the Sword of Oblivion from it's holding and held it in his hands

"Now that's taken care of let's began shall we...?"

Bakura along with Marik and Atemu stood in battle postion

Bakura grinned as he unsheathed his sword

"Time to finish and this Island of Hell..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Ten

Griever : Next Chapter : Bakura defeats his father and the gang move onto Malik and Marik's weapons : Gaia Stone and Fury Gauntlets and a encoutner with Kalina

Alexander : Review


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eleven

Griever : It's the battle between Tatsuya and the other's let's see whos the winner gonna be!

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Time seemed as it had slowed down as the battle had started, Tatsuya charged towards his son and former heir to the throne of the Dark Knights with a fury and insanity of which the likes Yugi had never seen before.

Bakura held his sword up and parried the attack, the aftershock shook him to his very core. as well as the throne room, Atemu sent out a wave of Shadows against Tatsuya it had caught the Dark Lord off guard.

Tatsuya turned towards Atemu and threw the Sword of Oblivion towards the Legendary Swordsman, Atemu's eyes widen as if on reflex he caught the sword and stared at Tatsuya with confusion

The Dark Lord smirked as he held out his hand and snapped his fingers

Instantly Atemu felt like his body was on fire, he tried to drop the sword but it had failed to leave his hands

Yugi ran over and tried to pull the sword only to have darkness cover him, instead of pulling back he tried hard to pull it out of his lovers hands

Tatsuya watched with amusement in his dark violet eyes

"No matter how hard you try Sorcerer Yugi Motou you can't pull that sword out of Atemu's grasp he is bound darkness as much as I am!"

Kaeana glared at Tatsuya as she went forward and pulled the sword out of Atemu's hands as if he was handing it to her, she held it in her hands and studied it

"Yes Lord Tatsuya you are correct Atemu shares the power of darkness with you but it is a different darkness : his is now filled with the duty of protecting his family and friends, yours on the other hand is used sorely for greed and destruction" she tossed the sword back toward Tatsuya and got into battle postion

"Now you will face me" she hissed as she stared glowing in a light pink aura

Tatsuya once again grinned as he twirled the sword in his hands

"Very Well but I won't go easy on you because you're a woman..."

Kaeana smirked as twirled her staff in the air

"Nor do I expect you to..."

TIME LASPE

Kaeana and Bakura panted in exhaustion as Tatsuya finally came down in tattered armor and blood, beside them were Atemu and Marik and Yugi who were just as

exhausted.

Tatsuya stared at them in rage as he tried to stand up again but he was pushed down by some unseen force

_"No need to push yourself towards the end when I can do it for you..." _a voice whispered

Yugi looked up to find a woman dressed in silk black robes, her hair was red and black and her eyes were red as well

"Kalina!" he cried out

Kalina smiled as she formed a light spear and launched it towards Tatsuya and struck him in the heart

Bakura's eyes widen as he saw his father stared directly at him before he was killed, the once cheerful eyes who looked at him with pride now held regret

_"I'm sorry..." _

Bakura shook with anger as he ran towards Kalina

Ryou's eyes widen as he chased after Bakura

"BAKURA NO!!!"

Seto's eyes widen as he watched Kalina shoot another spear towards Ryou, it was only at the last minute that Seto interveined

"SLOWGA!!"

Everything slowed down except for Jou, Atemu and Marik and Seto himself

Atemu and Marik raced forward knocking Ryou and Bakura out of the way

Everything sped up once again as Bakura pushed Marik off him

"Get out of the way Marik!" Bakura roared at his best friend as he got up once again and looked towards the balcony only to find Kalina gone

Bakura ran towards his father only to find the Dark Lord barely breathing

Tatsuya looked up at his son, blood dripping from his mouth

"I...I'm sorry...Bakura for everything I've done...here a gift that has always belong to you..." he whispered as he beckoned the Sword of Oblivion towards him

"Take it defeat her...kill her not only for me but for Ryou and tell him I'm sorry for my words..."

Ryou came forward and embraced Tatsuya

"No need to apologize...I'm sorry I attacked you we will avenge you I promise..." the Light Mage whispered

Bakura stared at his father's lifeless eyes before turning away

Yugi came forward and shut Tatsuya's violet eyes closed and turned towards Kaeana who nodded in return

"With your permission Bakura I would like to send your father" she said softly

Bakura unable to use his voice from his loss and anger at Kalina just nodded

Despair Island- Crimson Beach-

Kaeana perfromed the dance of sending in the now clear beach of Despair Island, Bakura watched with a emotionless face next to him Ryou held his hand

When the Sorceress came back she had tears running down her face, she turned towards Bakura who nodded in thanks before turning

"Let's go we have a mission to complete after all..."

Alexander : Chapter Eleven finished

Griever : Review


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Chapter Twelve is here

Griever : Do you always have to say that?

Alexander : Of course I do

Griever : Actually...you don't...

Alexander : I can say whatever I want and I choose to say that (points up to what she said before)

Griever : Whatever...

Alexander : I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It was a full three days later that everyone got up and moving again, It took Atemu and Marik to try every trick in the book to get Bakura back in his usual spirits again

Ryou even offered to do anything.

It finally worked when Atemu chanlleged Bakura to a drinking game calling him every name in the book shortly after, Bakura had turned into his usual cruel and mischivious self

Yugi and Kaeana were currently looking through the book, they decided to go for Seto's weapon next

"Seto's weapon is the Time Pendant : has the ablilty to amplify the powers of a master time mage ; the gaurdian is Chaos the guardian of Eternity

Yugi looked confused

"Gaurdian of Eternity?"

At that time Seto came in and heard what Yugi was saying

"Gaurdian of Eternity he is one interferes with daily affairs of everyday live certanily the ones who are going to change to course of Eden's History" the brunette explained

Atemu came in his cheeks flushed a little bit

Yugi frowned in his direction

"Drinking games again!" the sorcerer said annoyed at his lover for the moment

Seto grinned

"Do not lay the blame on Atemu but on his pride for chanllanging others Yugi" he said

Yugi glared at the swordsman and turned around

Kaeana tsked at Yugi

"I can see this now...Atemu sobers up and asks Yugi what's wrong and then Yugi ignores him and glares at him for a whole 2 hours and then they kiss and make-up or make-out and cuddle for at least 2 hours -record time- and everything turns back to normal...well as normal as things gets around this airship"

Yugi sighs and nods signifying that his sister was right

Seto chuckles and then shakes his head

"You guys are rubbing off on me honestly...back to the Time Pendant it's located on Chronos Island one of the main Islands of the Royal Family.."

Kaeana rolled her eyes

"Again with the royal families will we find ONE weapon that doesn't belong to a bloodline" she said

At this Seto rolled his eyes

"I said it was ON one of the main islands of the royal family I didn't say it BELONGED to one of the royal families"

Kaeana smiled

"Oh then that was okay!"

Seto slammed his head on the table and banged his fist on the table lightly

Yugi and Kaeana stared at the brunette

"What's wrong with him?" a voice asked

They all turned around to find Marik and Malik with drinks in their hands

Seto glared at them and snapped his fingers instantly making the drinks disappear

"HEY!!!"

"We already have one to sober up we don't need a Beserker and a Earth Mage on the loose as well.."

Marik and Malik pouted and left the cabin only to sneak off a bottle of sake on the way out

Seto once again snapped his fingers a minute later they heard

"DAMN!!!!"

Yugi laughed before turning to his lover who was walking down the stairs rubbing his head he glanced at Yugi who glared at him

Atemu mentally groaned

'I wonder what I did now?'

"Aibou...what's the matter?" he asked

Yugi turned further around and advoided the swordsman

Atemu sighed and sat down next to the Light Sorcerer and kissed him on the neck

"Can I guess what I did?" he whispered against Yugi's neck

Yugi shuddered and nodded still not facing him

Atemu then buried his face in Yugi's neck

"Drinking Games again?" he guessed instantly

Yugi nodded but remained silent

Atemu smiled and leaned back and captured Yugi's hands in his

"I'm sorry Aibou I know you disapprove of it but sometimes I can't help but accept Bakura's chanllanges..." he said lamely and he knew it

Yugi sighed and embraced Atemu with a smile on his face

"I forgive you..."

Atemu smirked as he lifted Yugi up and carried him back upstairs of the cabin

Kaeana and Seto heard moaning a minute later and decided to leave...NOW...

Engine Room

Marik and Malik sat on the stairs with pouts on their lips at the waste of all that sake

"This isn't fair..." Marik said

Malik gave his lover a bored look before pulling out a bottle of sake, Marik gave his lover a grateful look

"He saw me steal one but not TWO..." he said as he handed Marik the bottle and pulled out two cups

"Cheers..." they said happily as they downed the sake

Bridge

Seto and Kaeana ran in panting, Striker glanced at them for a second before turning around

"What's the matter you two?" he asked his eyes on the skies of Eden

"Nothing but Yugi and Atemu..." she said as she went up to Striker and kissed him on the cheek

Striker grinned at his lovers direction

"Again that's twice in 4 hours now..." the solar mage said

Jason and Cecelia laughed

"So what's our destination Captain?" Jason asked his red pendant gleaming through the sunlight that entered the ship

"Chornos Island...for the Time Pendant, Seto's weapon" Kaeana said

Cecelia nodded before glancing at Seto with hearts in her eyes

"Your so cute Seto..." Cecelia said boldly

Seto sighed in irratation

"For the 234th time Cecelia of the Blue Mage Village I do NOT like you!" he cried out

But Ceceila just sighed and turned back to the monitor completely ignoring what the time mage was saying

Kaeana became serious

"Okay enough playing everyone : Striker call everyone to the bridge I'm pretty sure I know where everyone is though..."

Striker nodded

_"Will Everyone report to the Bridge whether you're doing something I don't want to know...I repeat Report to the Bridge..." _

Jason laughed and shook his head

"Nice touch my friend.." he said

Pretty soon everyone arrived looking rather grumpy at Striker who shrugged and smiled at his allies

Kaeana turned to Seto and Jou

"Okay it's time to head to Chronos Island everyone!"

Chronos Island : Land of Time

The Independence landed on the Island everyone looked around only to dropped on the floor

"What the hell is going on!" Atemu cried out

Seto simply stood and clapped his hands and the heavy feeling left them

Jou embraced Seto

"Thanks Seto.." the blonde whispered

Seto nodded and glanced to around the Island looked like a regular one : a huge beach with lots of sand and a clear sky

"Let's go the sooner we find the Pendant the sooner we can leave..."

3 hours later : Tower of Time

Everyone stood in front of the tower, Jou noticed that Seto was tense as he stared at the tower

"Hmmm...Seto what's the matter who've been tense for about an hour.." the blonde said

But before Seto could answer a voice spoke up for him

_"Seto Kaiba of Eternity Village it's a been awhile hasn't it my protege'" _a deep voice said

Suddenly everyone was in a elegant room which held a large chair and table and silk curtains along with several large bookcases..." but what was more important was the man that was sitting in the chair

It was a very handsome man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes ,he had on a silver robe with sky blue trimmings in front of him was a large book with various spells

"Seto Kaiba how have you been..." the man asked in a soft voice

Seto nodded and bowed slightly

"I've been well Master..." he said softly

Everyone gasped in surprise

The man smiled and stood

"Welcome to the Tower of Time : my name is Chaos : Gaurdian of Eternity..." he said

Seto turned towards Jou who in turn nodded before the brunette faced Chaos

"Chaos were here for the Time Pendant"

Chaos stood with a knowing look in his eyes

"I am well aware of that.." he said as he lifted his hand and a necklace with two crossblades and the time symbol came before them and landed in Seto's hands

"It is yours I have no desire to fight someone who is not a enemy but beware of those who are and will become" Chaos said as he sat back down

Everyone sighed in relief at the thought of not fighting for once

Chaos chuckled and turned to Kaeana

"The other Gaurdians giving you an hard time Lady Kaeana" he said

Kaeana smiled before bringing Yugi forward and bowing

"Yes they have Unfortunately..Yugi this is Xavier one of our cousins he may look 20 or so but he is 10,000 years old he took the place of the former Time Gaurdian: Silvia" she explained

Yugi smiled and bowed

"I've read all about you Lord Chaos one of the most powerful mages in Eden is it true you fought beside grandfather during the final years of the war?" Yugi asked

Chaos nodded before smiling at the memories

"That is correct : but to put into more correct terms he more like drag me along grandfather was a adventureous one but on the terms of how you are my cousin I have been around a long time and actually the son of your ancestors : my mother Lillian : The Sorceress of the Earth "

Atemu just gazed amazed

"Truly a legendary family...containing the most advanced mages in Eden's history.." he said

Yugi turned towards him and smiled

"And you're apart of our family now and so is everyone else" he said

Kaeana nodded as Chaos opened a portal

"Be on your way now your heading to the Fields of Gaia are you not?" he said

Malik nodded as he ran through first, Marik tagging along

Atemu, Yugi and Kaeana bowed before entering the portal

Leaving only Jou and Seto

Chaos turned to them and smiled

"Good luck on finding you sister Jou and your brother Seto give them my regards" Chaos said

Jou and Seto bowed before running through the portal as soon it closed

Chaos stood up and got out his sword

"Come out now Kalina I know you're here" he said

Kalina appeared with a light spear in her hand

"Every place they leave I will kill a loved one..." she whispered

Chaos smiled sadly before charging at the Sorceress

Fields of Gaia

Once everyone left the portal, Seto turned back

'Strange...' he thought

"Hey Seto hurry up!" Marik cried out a few feet away

Seto turned away, Jou behind him

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked

Seto turned once again at the clear skies before turning to his lover

"Nothing...let's get moving..."

Alexander : Chapter Twelve complete what's the matter with Seto?

Griever : Stay tuned to find out and Review


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander : Sorry about the long wait

Griever : She just got her Internet back

Alexander : Plus I started another job

Griever : Let's just get started...

Alexander : Okay we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Thirteen

The Land of Gaia were filled various parts of nature, Malik walked through the fields, lavender eyes bright and happy. Marik beside him a peaceful expression on his face as he walked beside his lover

Behind them Atemu and Yugi walked beside each other, watching the Beserker and Earth Mage

"They look happy and not insane for once" Yugi said

Atemu chuckled softly

"It's been 3 years since they left their villages anyone would be happy to be home" the swordsman said

Yugi smiled in his lovers direction

"Atemu were so close to finding the remaining weapons, you never told me what you wanted as payment" Yugi said

Atemu smirked as wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist

"I will tell you after we've finished this journey" he said

Yugi stared at him in confusion and nodded

Jou glanced at Seto in worry, the time mage had been tense since they left the Time Tower

"Seto...is something wrong?" the Wind Mage asked

The brunette stopped and grasped the pendent that was around his neck

"He's...gone Jou I feel it..." he said as he continued walking slowly

The blonde stared at Seto in confusion before realization hit him and stared down at the ground

"Seto...I'm sorry..." it was all Jou could say

Seto said nothing but kept walking

"She must be stopped at all costs..."

Time Tower

Chaos spat out blood as stood up, holding his side. Above him Kalina smirked as she held out her and dark energy formed

"You will be the last Time Gaurdian to cross my path.." she said as she delivered the final blow

Chaos fell to the ground, his eyes void of any life, A vision of a young Seto and Mokuba came to his mind

_"May you two find each other again..." _

Chaos closed his for the final time, Kalina stood above him with a frown as she turned around and disappeared

Lands of Gaia : Village of the Beast

Marik and Malik walked into the large sized house only to be picked up off the ground by vines, both blondes looked down to find a woman with long black hair and blue-green eyes

Malik smiled

"Ishizu how are you?" he asked slightly nervous

Ishizu frowned deeply at her younger brother, she turned to her brother-in-law who had wisely kept his mouth shut

"Marik I trust you haven't gotten in too much trouble these last three years"

Marik shook his head

"Not too much trouble Ishizu" he said

Ishizu nodded before she turned to the others, she smiled in Atemu's direction who had his arms wrapped around Yugi

"Sir Atemu it is good to see you again" she said

Atemu bowed slightly and smiled

"You as well Ishizu" he said

Atemu pushed Yugi forward slightly

"And this is Solomon's grandson Yugi Motou and over there is his granddaughter Kaeana Motou" he said mentioning towards the sorceress

Striker tsked

"Now...now Atemu it'll be Kaeana Pheonix after this journey is over" he said confidently

Yugi giggled at the blush on Kaeana's face

Ishizu smiled before turning towards Seto and Jou's direction who had deep frown's on their faces

"Is something the matter you two" she asked as she came forward

Seto said nothing

Jou sighed as he went towards Kaeana and laid his hands on his shoulders

"Kaeana...Chaos...he's gone, Seto can no longer feel his life aura"

Kaeana just stared at Jou and then Seto

"No...you're lying I would've felt it too..." she whispered brokenly

Seto stood with his fist clenched

"Chaos has the ability to control where his life aura is sent out at the last minute" he said

Yugi stared at his sister worried as he went over

"Sister..."

But Kaeana shook her head and ran out the door

Striker cursed

"Kaeana come back!" he cried as he went after her

Yugi stared through the open, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced behind him to find Atemu

"It'll be alright, he'll bring her back" he said

Ishizu sighed

"Until then let us discuss the Fury Gauntlets and the Gaia Stone" she said as she went into the Den

Yugi look behind him through the open doorway

_"I hope you'll be okay Kaeana..." _

-Village of the Beasts : Center Plaza

Kaeana sat on the large fountain in the center was a Griffon the symbol of the Beserker and Earth Mages villages. The Sorceress wiped away her tears and sniffed

"Running away won't solve your problems nor will they bring Chaos back..." a deep voice said

Kaeana didn't turn around she already knew who it was

"I don't care just let me be selfish for once!" she said

Striker sighed as he came over and sat next to the younger

"I know how it feels to lose family Kaeana, my family died when I was 10 years old the last year of the war"

Kaeana looked at him with sadness and pity

Striker gave her a stern look

"Now...don't look at me like that Kaeana sadness and pity aren't going to get us anywhere and I'm sure Chaos wouldn't want you sulking either..."

Kaeana smiled and nodded

Striker smirked and stood up and held a hand out

"That's better love...come on everyone's waiting..."

Village of the Beast : Main Household

Seto stared wide-eyed at the person before him, the young man had long black hair with a hint of blue and blue-gray eyes

"Mokuba..." he whispered

Mokuba smiled with tears in his eyes as he ran forward and hugged him

"I missed you Big Brother" he said

Seto held him in a tight grip never wanting to let go

The door opened and Kaeana and Striker came

Yugi's eyes lit up and ran forward and hugged her

"Are you alright Kaeana!?" he asked

Kaeana smiled and returned the embrace

"I'm fine Yugi I'm sorry to have worried you.." she said

Jou glanced around with sad eyes everyone had their family but him

"Shizuka..."

Striker laid a hand on the Wind Mages shoulder

"Don't worry you'll find her Jou maybe she'll be in one of the villages we'll be heading to next" he said

Jou grinned and nodded

Ishizu handed Atemu a map

"This a map of the Caves of Eden...the West side of the Cave has the Gauntlets and the East has the Stone tread carefully Atemu there are very strong monsters that dwell there" she said

Atemu nodded with a grin

"Do not worry Ishizu we'll take care of everything" he said

Yugi sighed as he took the map from his lovers hands

"Sometimes I worry about your sanity Atemu" he said

The Shadow Mage pouted or at least tried too

Marik fixed his armor

"Let's get moving everyone the sooner we find the weapons the closer we are to Kalina"

Cave of Eden : West Side

A male and female stood in front of the Fury Gauntlets

The male took the Gauntlets and put them on

"Well...are you happy you've been complaining about those stupid gloves for days" the female said

The male grinned in the darkness of the cave

"Calm down and yes I'm happy and why are you such a hurry Trinity" he said

"_Because _Crimson, Atemu and his little gang of Mages will be coming you know what Lady Kalina said"

"Don't worry were powerful than they are anyways who wouldn't be after training under her" Crimson said

Trinity sighed in annoyance she was about to say something until a cough interrupted her

Atemu and the others stood behind them, the shadow mage walked forward with a brow raised

"And who might you two be?" he asked

Crimson smirked before he tied the gloves tightly to his arms

"I am Crimson and my partner in crime Trinity and Lady Kalina will be pleased if we bring back your dead bodies" he said with a insane grin on his face

Seto and Kaeana stepped up and arm themselves

"What do you mean to Kalina?" Seto asked

Trinity smirked

"We are her proteges' so to speak" she said

Kaeana smirked and started glowing

"Well then that makes you our enemies doesn't it..."

Alexander : Cliffy

Griever : Crimson and Trinity have stepped up to the plate and are ready to fight for Kalina

Alexander : Two more enemies for Yugi and the gang to deal with

Griever : See what happends in the next chapter

Alexander : Review


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander : Chapter Fourteen has come

Griever : Let's see the battle between Crimson and the others

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Fourteen

Kaeana made the first move, with Seto closely behind her. The Sorceress swung her staff towards Trinity who managed to dodge it barely

Trinity grapsed her arm and glared at Kaeana who smiled in return

"Tell me something Trinity was it? Why are you working for Kalina did she give you something you never had before?"

This time it was Trinity's turn to smirk as she started glowing and launched a fire spell

"She gave me a chance to live I was dying from a disease that was spreading around the Northern Villages 2 years ago but then Kalina came and saved me and my brother Crimson" she said

Kaeana remained silent as she kept attacking her

"Has it ever occured that she can easily bring the disease back if you disobeyed or failed her?" she said

Trinity frowned and stood on a magical circle

"No it hasn't but then we haven't failed her and were not about to start now"

Crimson and Atemu stood facing each other, the Shadow Mage glanced down at the Gauntlets

"Hand the Fury Gauntlets over they don't belong to you Crimson" he said

Crimson smirked as he got into battle position

"They belong to you either Atemu-sama" he said

Marik came from behind Atemu and cracked his knuckles

"That may be true Crimson but they do belong to me see as that is one of my families heirlooms" he said

Crimson smirked

"So your Marik Ishtar : Prince of the Beserkers" he said

Marik smirked his eyes gleaming with excitement as he rushed forward

"Let's see how good you are with those gauntlets!"

Atemu had to strain his eyes to keep up with their moves, leg connected with leg and fist connected with fist it seemed the fighting would go on forever

Trinity panted as she grabbed her injured arm

"Your very good for a lightly seasoned sorceress" she spat

Kaeana smirked as she sat her staff in the ground

"I don't need you to tell me that now why don't you and your brother run along my patience is already running thin as of late" she said

Trinity's eyes became glazed for a second before returning to their normal green color

"Crimson were leaving!"she roared as she disappeared

Crimson spat up blood as Marik pushed foot down on his chest, the Beserker reached down and took the Gauntlets

"I'll be taking these" he said

Crimson glared at Marik his blue eyes burning with haterd before disappearing

Yugi sighed in relief before sitting down on the ground

"Well that's two more people were going to have to deal with" Striker said while wrapping Kaeana's arm

"Were back" Ryou said along with Malik holding the Gaia stone

Malik gasped as he ran over to Marik and checked his injuries

"What happened!"

Marik spat out the blood that was lingering in his mouth

"We had a little run in with Kalina's flunkies" he said as he closed his eyes and relaxed against his husband

Seto sheathed his new sword and helped Atemu up

"It's time to go I'm weary of this place" he said as he began walking to the entrance

Village of the Beast

Marik stared in horror as his village was burning to the ground, people were running desperately trying to put the fires out. Children from the elderly were laying the ground either hurt or unmoving.

The Beserker ran past the villagers to the main household

"ISHIZU WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed

Atemu and the others were trailing behind them, Jason and Cecelia were putting the fires out and healing the wounded

Malik was with Marik trying to calm him down but to now avail

It was then that they saw it...

On the stairs towards the large doorway was Ishizu, silent but breathing slowly

Ryou ran towards her and checked her pulse, he turned to Marik and Malik

"She's going to be fine, she just needs healing is all"

Marik fists clenched as his eyes narrowed, he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to find Atemu

"Marik for now let's concentrate on healing Ishizu and restoring the village vengenace will come in time" he said

Malik wrapped his arms around his husband

"Everything's going to be okay" he whispered

But Marik shook his head

"Nothing's going to be okay until those three are dead and buried..."

Alexander : The Village of the Beast/ The Village of Gaia was nearly destroyed...

Griever : With Kalina hot on their heels and three weapons away what are the gang going to do

Alexander : Next Chapter : It's a race to the Heaven's Santurary to find Yugi/Ryou/Kaeana's weapons

Griever : Review


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander : It's a race to Heaven's Santuary but aside from that.. let me tell you the orgin of my name ; Alexander The Holy Gaurdian is from Final Fantasy 9, Garnet and Eiko called it the legendary holy eidolon they summoned him to protect alexandria , and it will be used in this story not to get you confused.

Griever : Yes lets gets on with on it

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

The Village had been restored thanks to magic and a few good arms. Kaeana had sent the ones who had died in the attack, Marik was still in a upheaval about the situation at hand but Malik had managed to calm him down.

They were now sitting in the Den of Ishizu's home, it was a thick silence before Ryou couldn't take it anymore

"C'mon guys cheer up we'll get Kalina for she's done and the only way to do that is to pick ourselves up and move to the final weapons" he said

Marik said nothing, he glanced at Bakura who was staring up at Ryou with a sad look in his eyes, for once the Dark Knight wasn't being malicious or mischevious

Kaeana stood up with a smile

"Ryou's right everyone as soon as he restock we can move to our next and final destination before we fight Kalina : Heaven's Santuary"

Yugi's eyes narrowed

"They may be waiting for us half-way through Kaeana"

"Then we'll fight them off!...look I know it's hard I lost Chaos and so did Mokuba and Kaiba, Bakura lost his father and Marik and Malik almost lost Ishizu but they want us to move forward not only for them but for the sake of Eden as well" she said

Atemu smiled as he stood up and sheathed his sword

"What are waiting for then? our next destination : Heavens Santuary

Unknown to them, Kalina, Trinity and Crimson were watching in amusement

Kalina stood up her black silk dress hugging every curve

"Trinity, Crimson take the Cereberus and follow the Indpendence bring that ship down along with it's cheerful crew..." she said with a smirk on her face "And oh by the way make sure Yugi and Kalina are kept alive they have something I've been searching for.." she said

Trinity and Crimson bowed

"Lady Kalina may I ask what it is you're looking for?" Trinity asked

Kalina smirked

"Inside Kalina and Yugi lies a very rare summoning spirit : half of it is inside Yugi and the more powerful half inside Kaeana it would be useless to have one without the other. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Kalina"

-Independence-

Everyone seemed to be in better spirits, all except Yugi which was a surprise to Atemu and Kaeana when they asked him what was wrong he had just smiled and shook his head implying that he was just tired and went to the cabin for a short nap.

But instead of going to the cabin, Yugi went to the deck for some fresh air

"I have a bad feeling about this" he thought to himself

"Yugi Motou what are you doing out here?" a deep voice said

Yugi turned around to see Atemu standing there with a small smile on his face, which Yugi returned happily before turning back around and staring into the night sky

"What's been bothering you love?" the shadow mage asked

Yugi shook his head

"I'm sorry if I'm been worrying you guys it's just I have a bad feeling about going to Heaven's Santuary" he said

A small sigh came from Atemu before he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into his lap

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Yugi they are Holy Monks and Nuns at the Santuary I'm sure it's pretty safe"

Yugi opened his mouth to protest before a loud explosion broke out

Before them was a black airship with his cannons aimed at the Independence

_"Well isn't that cute...? two lovers cuddling" Trinity's voice came over the speakers _

_"Why don't we break these two lovebirds apart!' Crimson roared _

The Cannons to the Cereberus fired directly at Atemu and Yugi, Atemu ran in front of Yugi and block the shots with a shield but he couldn't save the Independence from being hit.

Kaeana came out worried for her brother and Atemu

"Yugi! Atemu! are you okay?" she asked

They both nodded before Kaeana stared at the airship before them

"The Cereberus..." she whispered

_"Lady Kaeana...Lord Yugi..our master wants to see you" Crimson said _

Kaeana stared at her brother and Atemu with pain and sadness in her eyes before running to sheild them

"I know what you want! and you're not getting it, The Holy Judgement does not belong to you nor anyone" she cried

Crimson chuckled

"So you know the reason why were here? Saves us from the explanation"

Yugi stared at her in confusion

"Holy Judgement?" he asked confused

Kaeana stared at him in sadness before nodding

"Yugi the legendary summoning spirit : Alexander is inside of us one half in me and the other half in you why do you think were so powerful for lightly seasoned sorcerers because we are borrowing his powers" she whispered

Yugi stared in amazement at Kaeana

"That's why they've been on our heels lately because Kalina found out she wants the spirit under her control but we won't let her get it right?" she said with a smirk

Yugi smiled and nodded

The Cerberus fired again but this time wings enfolded the Independence, inside the ship, Seto and the others felt the power of Kaeana surrounding them in warmth and protection

Yugi stared at the black airship before it disappeared. before blowing a breath of relief

Kaeana glowed in a white light before the wings of light disappeared and feathers were only left

"Striker! Let's go to Heaven's Santuary"

_"Right..." _

The rest of the way was uneventful except for Yugi was asking so many questions : How did the spirit get inside of them?, When did it happen?

Kaeana laughed and shook her head and said

"All in good time Yugi I promise I'll explain everything once we get-" she stopped and stared at the Santuary

Heavens Santuary was in ruins, dead bodies littered the ground a little girl crying trying to wake up a mother who would never wake up

Kaeana stared at the scene before her before dropping down to her knees and sobbing.

Atemu was enraged

"What happend here!" he roared

A monk who was injured came to Atemu

"Something attacked us we don't know what was but only this side of the Santuary was damaged and the weapons are safe" he said

"But why?" Jou asked

Yugi's eyes narrowed

"A warning Jou, Kalina showing us that she will always be a step ahead..."

Alexander : That's it for now

Griever : Review


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander : Chapter Seventeen

Griever : The Final Weapons are gathered

Alexander : And the orgin of Alexander

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seventeen

This particular sending had been a sad one for Kaeana and the last one she hoped she would do. Villagers were weeping deeply for the lost of family and friends. Striker watched as Kaeana danced, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued dancing, pyreflies swirling around her.

Yugi watched his sister with pain in his heart, she had lost Chaos and now seeing this depression on Heaven's Santuary. A second home to her during her training as a sorceress she spent two years here learning the final path of summoning.

Now to see it destroyed and broken as it is now...

He could see from here the pain and dispair she was going through and so were the people of the village, but they had to be strong for they had all lost something precious during this journey.

Now the time was nearing for revenge for all the lives Kalina and her apprentices had taken away..

Atemu wrapped his arms him and buried his face in his neck

"It'll be okay Aibou"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's

"I know it's just I can't stand this not anymore...we need to finish this now..."

"We will and we'll show her the pain and despair that she has shown us in spades..."

Kaeana had finished the sending and walk past them with bloodshot eyes

"I'm going to rest in the quarters I'm tired" she said in a emotionless voice

Yugi nodded even though she had her back turned to him

"Okay...will you tell me about Alexander when you've rested?" Yugi asked

"Yes I will and I will teach you how to summon him we'll use what Kalina wants from us" she said as she walked away

Atemu looked up at Yugi to see tears falling from his eyes

"Aibou..."

But Yugi shook his head and a muffled sob escaped his lips

Maybe it was best left in silence

------------------------------------------

Jou looked around this part of the Santuary wasn't damaged, thankfully. A cough broke his thoughts Jou turned to find a young brunette girl staring up at the sky

"Serenity..." he whispered

The young girl turned around, her olive eyes were bloodshot and her robe was wrinkled and stained with a little bit of blood

"Jouonchi..." she whispered

The wind mage ran forward and embraced Serenity, tears streamed down his cheeks

"You're alive...You're safe"

He felt fragile arms wrapped around him

"Yes..it's good to see you again big brother..."

They released each other

"You've been here this whole time why did you leave the village?" he asked softly

Serenity shook her head

"I left to train I'm now a Class S : Wind Mage and White Mage I wanted to become stronger the elders sent word from the village that you had been missing for 2 years I thought maybe something had happend to you...I'm sorry I made you worry and waste your time like this" she whispered

Jou said nothing as he pulled the younger into his arms again

"It's okay as long as your safe so are you staying here or coming home?" he asked

Serenity smiled

"After the Santuary is rebuilt I will return to Cloud Village but I sense you have something to accomplish I see despair and vengence in your eyes Katsuya" she said

Jou grew silent and nodded

"Kalina has been active this last few weeks she killed of the Dark Knights Ruler and the current Time Gaurdian now Eden will be launched into unbalance unless she is stopped and killed and plus she put Solomon Motou under a sleeping spell"

Serenity nodded deep in thought

"I understand she must stopped the High Council of Eden have decided that her execution is immediate" she said

Jou glanced at her with a strange look in his eyes

"Serenity are you okay you're acting strange...?" he asked

His sister smiled

"I'm fine nothing to worry I just grew is all" she replied

"Yes but how do you know that the High Council wants Kalina dead?" he asked

"Because she IS on the High Council Jouonchi" Seto said from behind

Jou look behind him and frowned at his lovers reponse and turned to his sister who had advoided his gaze

"Two long years of searching and this is what I find" he said

Serenity stared at him with tears in his eyes only to find pride in her brothers eyes

"I'm proud of what you've become Serenity but don't let the power go to your head understand you will always be my little sister" he said as ran his fingers through her long hair

Serenity smiled through her tears and embraced him tightly

"Thank you..."

----------------------------------------

Kaeana flipped through the pages of her book with a frustrated sigh

"It must be in here somewhere" she whispered

A knock interrupted her search

"Come in" she called out

Yugi came in and peeked around

"Sister? Are you feeling better?" he asked as he walked in

Kaeana nodded and continued flipping through the pages of the book before she found what she was looking for.

"Yes I'm feeling better you wanted to know the orgin of Alexander?"

Yugi nodded

Kaeana opened the book

"Well Alexander is one of the oldest summons in Eden he belonged to the first summoner Angelus who at the time held many diffrent powers and one of the orginal founders of the Village of Light and Heaven's Santuary.

She is one of our descendants Yugi you wonder why were are so looked up to it's because we are related to some of the most powerful mages during the Age of Divinity but because of the war, Eden was almost destroyed. Angelus had no choice but to seal her powers and everyone else. She died in the process

Kaeana flipped through the pages

"Strange I though it be more than this.." she said more to herself than to Yugi

"It's a vivid explanation but how did Alexander get inside of us?" he asked

"It was a spell that Angelus had cast on her eldest son : Satori she because Alexander was so powerful she figured the perfect place to seal him would be inside the spirits of her offspring who had as much as she did, and through the ages Alexander was put into every offspring after him well until now"

Yugi shook his head and smiled

"Well atleast it didn't get into Kalina's hand but how do we summon him if we need him?" he asked

Kaeana smiled

"Well she left an incantation or prayer to say it the two carrying Alexander must be one in heart and spirit but I'll teach to you once we obtain the final weapons" she said

Yugi nodded and got up

"I'm going to find Atemu okay?"

Kaeana smiled

"Okay"

-----------------------------------------

Atemu stood in front of the weapons they were seperated on three different altars

"This is it were finally here..."

The staff of light and wisdom was the first one it the pole was white and had pink runes embedded in it and the and the resemblence of angel's wings,

The second was the crystal of light and purity it resembled a diamond it was in a pendent which was also embedded in holy runes and the final one were a pair of gloves, very elegant ones each had a symbol of light belonging to the mages of healing

"Kaeana...Yugi and Ryou"

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned around to find Yugi and one of head priest standing behind him

"I see you have the weapons of Angelus"

Atemu stared at him in slight confusion

"These weapons belonged to the Legendary Angelus?"

The priest nodded

"Yes the staff, crystal and gloves she wore them all when she entered battle she saved Eden from Destruction by sacrifacing her life for the people of Eden even though some disagree to this very day and age some where very jealous of Angelus power and beauty even though she choose to do this she was a very kind and compassionate woman and the ancestor of Solomon Motou who is in the Eternal Sleeping Spell correct?"

Yugi nodded once again saddend by his grandfather predicament

Atemu stared sternly at the priest and he immediatly became quiet

"Do not feel sorry for me high priest but what must we do in order to free the weapons?" he asked

The High Priest stared at him a minute before speaking once again this time careful of his words

"You must do a spirit bond with the weapons once you have accomplished this we have them" he said

Atemu turned to the priest

"Very will you please retrieve Kaeana and Ryou-" he stopped when heard a scream

"KAEANA NO!!!"

Alexander : Cliffhanger

Griever : What happend to Kaeana?

Alexander : Review to find out


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander : The Long awaited Chapter Eighteen

Griever : And after this is finished were going to find another story to publish

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eighteen

Yugi and Atemu stood motionless as they watched Kaeana fall to the ground in a motionless heap, Yugi ran forward and picked her up

"Kaeana! Kaeana! Wake up" Yugi cried out

Kaeana opened her eyes and stared into Yugi's, she smiled and held his hand

"I'm fine Yugi.." she whispered

Yugi shook his head tears running down his face

"No you're not look at you!" he said

Striker and the others came running in, Striker ran to Kaeana and held her other hand

"Who did this to you?!" he asked enraged

Kaeana spat up blood, her body was mostly covered in it

"It was Kalina...I'm sorry I didn't call for you earlier" she said

Striker shook his head tears running down his face as well

"This can't be happening we're supposed to be getting married remember, and what about Solomon don't you want him to see you when he wakes up" he whispered

Kaeana watched him with sadness and pain in her eyes

"Yes I do...but I'm afraid that won't be happening..." she said as she coughed up more blood

Serenity came running in and gasped as she saw Kaeana she immediatly starting healing but Kaeana stopped her with a firm hand

"You can't do anything believe me Jou already tried" she said firmly

Serenity shook and closed her eyes

"I don't exactly know you Lady Kaeana but I don't want to see you depart from this world you are needed..." she said

Kaeana smirked painfully

"Is that your opinion or the council's no offense" she said

Serenity smiled bitterly in return

Jou looked on and shook his head

"It's my fault if I were stronger..." he said, Seto grabbed and embraced him tightly his body and soul in pain

"It's not your fault Jou no one's but my own and Kalina" Kaeana said her breath was getting heavier

Yugi held her tighter and rocked her back and forth, he was now sobbing openly

"Don't go Kaeana you're all I have left" he said

Kaeana was silent her eyes slowing closing

_"No I'm not Yugi you have so many friends now and plus you'll have grandpa and Atemu" _

_**"But it's not like having you around a person who I've told all my secrets to when we were little" **_

_"You'll have Atemu for that now, you can tell him all you're new secrets and what it was like when we were little" _

_**"This isn't fair!!!" **_

_"I know...I know my little sorcerer I want you to have something" _

They cut their connection and Kaeana was glowing

"This Light?" Yugi whispered

"This is the Holy Judgement"

"Holy Judgement?"

"Alexander's Judgement has come and now it belongs to you..."

Yugi and Kaeana were covered in a blue-green light that lasted a few seconds before it died down

Yugi looked down to Kaeana to find her eyes closed and breathing stopped. and slowly disappearing, he was silent watching his sister disappearing, the only sounds were Strikers sobbing

Yugi slowly stood up, his armor was now a sky blue and white, his eye color had changed to a light violet. clear wings adorned his back and a new white cloak edged with the same color of his eyes.

Atemu stared at his lover in amazement

"Yugi...?"

Yugi stared at Atemu with tears streaming down his cheeks

"Atemu...?" he choked out as he ran into the Shadow Mages arms and sobbed

Atemu just held him tightly his heart was filled with pain for Yugi and the now departed Kaeana.

"It'll be okay Aibou we'll get Kalina for what she's done I swear it..."

Yugi pulled away and stared into Atemu crimson eyes

"Leave the last strike for me won't you?"

Atemu shivered at how cold Yugi's voice sounded but he couldn't blame him after all...

Striker stood up

"We have to leave now if we're going to catch up with her" he said hoarsely

----------------------------------------------

The Independence sped through the now red skies of Eden, Serenity shivered and moved closer to Jou

"Why is the sky so red?" she asked

Yugi stared up at the sky

"It's Kalina she's using a portion of Kaeana's power to create this" he said sadly "I know she did this to prank grandpa and me once but once the spell is used to it's full potential it will cause disater around the four corners of Eden, monsters will appear in cities even with the greatest mages harboring in it from land, sea and sky"

"We've caught up with up the Cereberus" Striker said firmly "And here's a plus we're over Kalina's Castle"

Yugi's eyes grew hard and cold

"Striker knock them out of the sky use everything we have I want those bastards out of the sky NOW!!!"

Jason and Cecelia grinned their eyes cold and hard as well

Atemu wrapped his hand around Yugi's hand

"It's time Yugi...time to get what we lost for revenge"

Yugi's hand held onto Atemu's tightly

"And we'll enjoy every minute of it..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Eighteen

Griever : It's the final showdown!

Alexander : With the loss of Kaeana the others are at slight disadvantage but can they still win?

Griever : And vote for an Alternate ending


	18. Chapter 18

Alexander : Chapter Nineteen

Griever : The final battle is about to began.

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nineteen

Yugi watched as the Cereberus was slowly taken down with slight satisfaction. The skies of Eden were now a dark red color. The spell of Chaos was getting worse every minute.

"Striker is there anyone aboard?" he asked

Striker shook his head in frustration and anger as he glanced down at the screen

"No not one there aren't any heat signatures within the airship" he responded

Jason and Cecelia shook their heads

"All that ammunition what a waste" Cecelia said

Yugi was silent as he stared at the now sinking ship

"Get ready to land on the Castle rooftop" he said

After landing on the rooftop everyone departed. Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik, Jou and Seto, Mokuba, Serenity and finally Striker, Cecelia and Jason

Yugi glanced at each of them and smiled there was one important person who wasn't there

"Everyone I just wanted to say Thank you for all you've done and I Know we each lost someone special during this journey or before at the hands of Kalina or scheme she was involved in"

The others smiled at Yugi's speech, Unexpectedly Bakura came up

"There's no need to thank us Yugi it'll be a pleasure striking her down" he said

Atemu came up as well and embraced him

"For Chaos, Kaeana and Tatsuya and the people lives she destroyed" he whispered

Tears rolled down his cheeks

"For them all..." he whispered in replied

"This is a pleasant surprise" a voice said

Everyone turned to find Kalina above them wearing a red and black dress and holding a black staff

Yugi stared at Kalina with haterd in his eyes and she only smiled at him in return before disappearing.

Yugi turned to the others

"The best plan is to split into 2 groups we'll take each side of the castle and when we find Kalina the other will transport to the other side"

-Kalina's Castle : Grand Hall-

Yugi, Atemu, Jou, Seto, Jason and Cecelia looked around the Grand Hall and found nothing at all except elegant paintings, vases and such

Atemu clenched his fist and his powers surrounded him

"I'm sick of her hiding behind her little lackeys and tricks" he hissed to Yugi.

Yugi remained calm and clasped the olders arm

"It'll be fine we'll find her.." he said

They stopped when they heard clapping, they all turned to find Trinity on the staircase wearing a skirt and blouse all in all she looked pretty relaxed

"Welcome to Lady Kalina's Castle and to your grave" she said with a little laughter

Jason and Cecelia stood in front of Atemu and Yugi, Jou and Seto. The siblings looked back at them

"It's time for you to go you guys " Cecelia said softly

Jou shook his head

"We're not leaving you behind we've lost enough as it is!" he said

Jason chuckled and withdrew his sword

"You're not losing anyone believe me we'll see each other again this is a trap, Kalina is trying to lure you in and drain you before you reach her" he explained

Yugi shook before slowly backing away and dragging Atemu with him but the Shadow Mage pulled him back

"Yugi-"

"We have to go Atemu they will be able to handle it I wouldn't have brought them along if they weren't able to" he said

Atemu growled and transported out along with Jou and Seto

Yugi took on more glance at Jason and Cecelia

"Be careful you two" he said as he transported out as well

Trinity frowned and then shrugged

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to kill someone" she said as she started glowing

Jason and Cecelia smiled at each other before charging

------- Kalina's Castle : Waterfalls -------------

Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik, Mokuba, Serenity and Striker walked around for items and such

Striker glanced around to the waterfalls

"Nothing..." he growled out, he wanted to vent out his frustration on something since Kaeana's death

Serenity glanced over at the Solar Mage

"Be calm Striker we will find her" she said

Striker stared at Serenity and sighed

"You just don't realize how I felt for Kaeana I asked her to get married when this was all over" he said

Serenity smiled sadly and laid a hand on his shoulder

"I know she told me and she had the brightest smile on her face when she mentions you but remember she will always love you" she said soothingly

Striker turned to Serenity and smiled and nodded

Suddenly the waterfall split in two and Crimson came out with a smirk on his face holding a blood red sword and wearing black armor

"Well...Well the gangs all here too bad you're the only ones left" he said

Marik glared up at Crimson now transformed into his beserkers armour

"I'm pretty sure your sister is dead by now Crimson and so will you in a few seconds" he said

Bakura, Striker and Mokuba stood in front of Ryou, Malik and Serenity

"It's time for you three to go I'm pretty sure Atemu and the others found the entrance already" Bakura said

Ryou shook his head frantically

"I can't! I won't leave you here" he said tears already threatening to spill

Bakura smiled gently towards Ryou and kept his guard up towards Crimson

Striker grinned and got out his spear

"Yeah Atemu and the others are waiting you best go" he said

Serenity glared at Striker from behind and he could feel she was because he stiffend

"You better not die on purpose to be with Kaeana remember I'm a High Priestess and a Council member I can read minds Solar Mage" she said firmly

Striker laughed sheepishly

"I promise I won't die on purpose High Priestess besides Kaeana wouldn't want that" He said

Serenity nodded and her, Mokuba and Ryou transported away

Bakura smirked as he watched Crimson raise his sword and swung it back down sending shockwaves towards them

"I hope one of you are healers" he said as he jumped out of the way

Mokuba nodded and sent out a wave of fire magic

"Don't worry I have every white mage spell in the books!"

------Kalina's Castle : Throne Room------------

Atemu, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Serenity, Ryou, Malik, stood at the door to the Throne where Kalina was waiting

"Is everyone ready?" Yugi asked as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Everyone nodded holding their weapons and with smirks or grins on their faces

Atemu pushed open the door and Kalina smiled as she waiting on her throne

"Welcome I see your numbers have dropped but you have nothing to worry about you'll be with Kaeana very soon" she said

Suddenly Yugi sat on his knees with his arms folded and eyes closed

Kalina smirked at what it looked like a submissive postion

Atemu tried to Yugi up but the other pushed him away gently

"It'll be okay Atemu I promise this is a gift from us to you Kalina!" he said as he started glowing and prayer escaped his lips

_O holy gaurdian hear our prayers _

_Darkness overshadows us once again_

_O holy gaurdian hear our prayers _

_Deliver us out of darkness and into the light _

Kalina and the others covered their eyes as the whole room was covered in light...

Alexander : The Battle has finally started

Griever : One more chapter and then it's the Epligoue

Alexander : Review


	19. Chapter 19

Alexander : Chapter Nineteen

Griever : The final battle is about to began.

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nineteen

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at the sight, there before them stood Alexander : Gaurdian of all Holy Mages. Alexander had long blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, he had white and blue armour similar to Yugi's. In his hand was a long silver sword imbedded with blue runes.

Alexander smirked as he gazed at Kalina who stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"Lady Kalina of the Village of Divine it's a pleasure to finally meet you" he said

Kalina glared at Alexander gripping her staff in rage

"How was he able to summon you?!" she roared

Alexander landed in front of Yugi and the others and spread his wings.

"When you killed my one of my charges Kaeana she transferred me into Yugi therefore completing the summoning" he said

At the mention of Kaeana's death, the sorceress smirked

"So sorry about her passing" she said with a bit of laughter

Alexanders' bright blues grew dark at her laughter and gripped his sword tightly

"I've had enough you killed enough Sorceress Kalina now it's your turn" he said as he charged towards her

Kalina immediatly was on gaurd as she held up her staff and created a dark shield, which Alexander ran through and brought his sword down, holy power coming off in waves.

The staff craked until it was finally broken, Kalina jumped back and instantly created a sword similar to Alexanders'. The Sorceress smirked and aimed for Yugi who instantly dodged it.

"Give up Kalina you can't take on all of us!" Yugi said

Kalina laughed and smiled

"I beg to differ.." she said as she held up her hands and created a ball of light

"COME FORTH GRIEVER!!" she cried out as she launched the ball of light into the ground

Alexander gasped sharply as he watched the ground split apart and a figure came forth. Griever had short black hair and silver eyes he was wearing black and red armor also armed with a sword and daggers at his waist.

"It's good to see you again friend" he said to Alexander

Yugi looked back and forward between the two

"You know each other?" he asked as he dodged another of Kalina's attacks

Alexander glanced at Griever before shaking his head

"I don't want to fight you" he said

Griever smirked before glowing a red color

"That's too bad my friend because I want to fight you" he said as he charged towards Alexander

Yugi faced Kalina along with Atemu the others

"Release my grandfather!" he panted out

"When I fought your grandfather I thought he was more powerful than that I just wanted to have some fun" she taunted

Malik ran forward and swung his sword but Kalina blocked him sucessfully and sent him against the wall

"MALIK!!" Ryou cried out, he tried to run towards him but he stood frozen, Kalina stood in front of him and smirked as she caressed his face

"The Prince of White Mages and now the consort of the Dark Knights it seems that the royal families of Eden want me dead" she said

"Your problem is with me and me alone" Yugi said as he pressed the sword against her throat.

Griever appeared behind him and lifted him into the air

"I've been gone too long when did a Motou become so murderous?" he mocked

"Since now" a deep voice said behind Griever.

The Dark Gaurdian looked down to find a dark blade in his stomach, before a searing pain came through his body and he dropped Yugi to the ground. He turned around weakly to find Atemu and Alexander behind him their eyes dark with anger and haterd.

"You bastards" he choked out before coughing up blood and dropping to the ground.

Atemu came to Yugi and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Yugi nodded and turned towards Kalina once again who was glaring at them

"I'll ask you once again Kalina release the spell you cast my grandfather" he demanded

Kalina smirked as she started glowing

"Never let the old man rot" she hissed

Alexander appeared before her and shook his head as Kalina scooted back.

"Lady Kalina release Lord Solomon" he demanded

Kalina smiled insanely before the aura on her grew brighter and she slowly disappearing

Atemu's eyes widen before he turned towards the holy gaurdian

"ALEXANDER STRIKE HER DOWN!!!" he roared

Alexander quickly flew towards Kalina and sent a shockwave of holy energy

Kalina tried to block it but to no avail her silver eyes widen as the energy came towards her before her eyes turned a violet color once again

Kalina smiled sadly and somewhat relief as the energy it hit her.

Yugi stared at Kalina who now a blood mess.

"I'm dying anyways so your grandfather will wake up" she said as she was fading away

Yugi bent down in front of her

"I want to know why? why did you do this?" he asked desperately

"I wanted revenge plain and simple when I was younger, I loved Eden and my village very much espcially my little girl Aurora but when they accused me of murdering her I lost it I would never kill her she was my only tie to the love I had with my husband. It was an accident a release of energy that was directed towards an dummy"

Yugi had tears in his eyes now as Kalina continued

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me for all the pain I've caused during these weeks but It was my choice I knew of your family Yugi revenge blinded me and I have no excuse for it except that I took away what all you hold dear" she said

Yugi clenched his fist, Atemu, Alexander, Ryou and the others stood behind him

"Be proud Yugi-sama you've done Eden a great justice this day by getting rid of me" she said as she finally disappeared

Yugi sat there and stared at the spot where the sorcress once was. Atemu wrapped his arms Yugi and rocked him back and forth

"It'll be okay Yugi..."

--------Kalina's Castle : Waterfalls-------------

Bakura, Striker and Mokuba and Marik watched as Crimson disappeared before all three dropped to the ground in relief

"That's was a close one" Mokuba said

Bakura grunted before turning towards Marik and smacking him in the head

"And you! What the hell was that" he cried

Marik glared at Bakura as he rubbing his head

"What was what?!"

"You hit me instead of Crimson on the last charge!"

"It wasn't on purpose"

"Yes it was!"

"It was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"WAS TOO"

"WAS NOT"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" Mokuba and Striker roared

---------------- Kalina's Castle : Great Hall----------------

Jason and Cecelia watched as Trinity disappeared in a flashing light before dropping down onto the stairs in exhaustion

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Jason asked his sister

Cecelia shrugged before getting up and streched

"Why don't we go and find out!"

Cecelia looked around

"Hey Jason?" she asked

"What is it?" he replied

"I never noticed but this hall is ugly Kalina has bad taste"

Jason laughed and ruffled his sisters hair

"Only You Cecelia Only You..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

Jason walked off while shaking his head at his sister

"It's nothing let's get going..."

"Hey!!"

--------Kalina's Castle : Throne Room ---------------

Yugi stared into Alexanders' blue eyes and smiled and shook his hand

"Thank You for helping us Alexander" Yugi said

The guardian smiled at his charge as he carefully ruffled his hair

"Your Welcome Lord Yugi" he said

Atemu came forward and bowed shortly to Alexander

"Yes Thank You for coming to our aid Alexander"

The Holy Gaurdian chuckled before he slowly started to begin disappearing as well

"Remember I will always be with you Yugi all you have to do is call" he said as he faded away. Minutes later the door burst open and the others came in and smiled towards, Ryou and Malik

"Thank goodness you guys are all right!" Cecelia said

Atemu and the others smiled towards their friends. Jou grinned and pointed to the sky which was now a clear blue. Everyone looked up and smiled

"Come on let's go home..." Ryou said as he walked out with the others trailing behind him, Yugi was the last one to leave he glanced behind him and gasped there stood before him was Kaeana.

"Kaeana!" he cried out as he caused the others to stop and turn around

Kaeana smiled sadly as pyreflies surrounded her

"I'm very proud of you all espcially you Yugi, you were so brave" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Striker came forward with tears in his emerald eyes

"Kaeana..." he whispered softly. The sorceress smiled sadly towards her fiance

"Hello Striker" she whispered longingly

"Is there anyway for you to come back?" he asked

Kaeana nodded her head

"The Gods have allowed me to return on behalf of Silvia and Chaos but I don't know when" she said

Atemu smiled sadly as he walked over to the sorceress

"We all miss you Kaeana and we want you to come home to Solomon to Yugi and to us all, you are after all apart of our family" he said

The Sorceress sobbed happily as she nodded and the castle started collapsing

"It's time for you to go hurry!" she said

Yugi nodded as he began backing away

"Okay see you soon?" he asked hopefully

Kaeana nodded as she faded away fully

"Yes I am looking forward to it..." she said happily

----------------------------------------------------------------

Aged violet eyes opened sleepily as Solomon sat up on his bed and looked around confused before he turned to a nearby maid, who unexpectedly hugged him tightly

"Oh dear...? What happend?" he asked her

The maid Ayame blinked in surprise, she had tears in her eyes

"You do not know Lord Solomon? You've been under a sleeping spell for the past three weeks" she explained

Solomon still confused nodded before his stomach growled loudly

"Well I sure feel like I haven't eaten in three weeks!" he said happily

Ayame laughed and nodded

"I have recieved a message from Lord Yugi he is on his way home as we speak" she said happily

Solomon nodded

"That's good I can't wait to see my grandchildren again"

Ayame nodded pain in her eyes before disappearing

"I'll get you something to eat!' she said as she closed the door

Ayame shook her head

_"I'm sorry Lord Yugi but I haven't the heart to tell him that only one of his grandchildren are coming home" _

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Nineteen

Griever : YOU KILLED ME!!!!

Alexander : -laughs- sorry it fit

Griever : Whatever...

Alexander : The Epligoue is next

Griever : Review


	20. Chapter 20 : Epligoue

Alexander : This is the last chapter of Finding Hope

Griever : We're glad everyone enjoyed it

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Twenty : Epligoue

Shortly after returning home, Yugi had told Solomon about Kaeana. The Legendary Sorcerer had wept about his granddaughters death along with Yugi and the others but on a happier note he also told him that Kaeana would be coming back pretty soon.

At first Solomon had thought Yugi was still in shock about his sisters death and had doubted him very much. But when Seto showed him the incident with his powers it was then that Solomon had chosen to believe that his precious grandchild was coming back and home.

Hours turned into days and still no sign of Kaeana. Atemu and the others had decided to stay in the Motou Mansion until the sorceress came back but slowly and surely they were losing hope espcially Striker.

The Solar Mage stood on the balcony it was night time now in his hand was a small velvet box inside was a sapphire and diamond ring, he wanted to purpose to Kaeana the moment Kalina was defeated. But it seemed that wouldn't be happening

He didn't notice Sapphire eyes watching him amusedly behind the glass doors.

"Is that little box in your hands mine Striker Pheonix" a melidious voice asked

Striker turned around and gasped, Kaeana stood in front of him dressed in a sky blue dress with long sleeves, the dress stopped below her knees.

"Kaeana...is it really you?" he asked

The Sorceress smiled as she came forward and pressed her lips against all the while grabbing the box, after braking apart. She grinned and opened the box

"Oh it's gorgeous Striker!" she said happily, meanwhile Striker stared confused he glanced down at his hand and then towards his hand

"How did you...?" he asked confused

Kaeana smiled and began backing up her eyes glowing with love and happiness to her fiance'

"Catch me" she whispered

"Kaeana! wait you're going to wake everyone up!" he hissed but he was smiling

-----------------------------------------

Yugi sat on his bed with Atemu beside him.

"It's been a week when is she coming back Atemu?" he asked

The Shadow Mage took his armor off and laid down on the large bed and took Yugi with him

"I don't know aibou the gods do have their way" he said as he kissed Yugi on the lips.

"Atemu? You never told me what you wanted for your payment" he said to the older, The Shadow Mage smirked and brushed his lips against the others

"Your hand..." he replied

Yugi's amythest eyes widen as he realized the meaning

"I-" he was stopped when he melidious laughter near the door, he glanced up and gasped there stood Kaeana with the door open and smiling and panting

"Kaeana!" he said as she ran off, Striker came to the door and smirked in their direction and took off.

Yugi glanced at Atemu and smiled as he took off after them.

They had finally made it to a garden Kaeana through her run had woken up all of them.

"I can't believe your back" Yugi said softly as he hugged him. She smiled and hugged him in return and swung

"Believe it I'm staying as long as fate allows me too" she said in reply.

Solomon embraced Kaeana with tears down his cheeks

"I'm glad you're home" he said softly

"I am too"

Striker came forward and grasped her hand

"Your answer?" he asked her

Kaeana smiled as she glanced at her family she had gained through this journey. she looked down and smiled

"Yes.."

- Three Years Later - : Atemu and Yugi

Yugi giggled as Atemu got out of the bushes and shook the thorns off, they were chased by fangirls once again.

"Are you okay?" he asked amusedly

The Shadow Mage nodded and stared at his husband of two years. Like he promised they were currently exploring Eden.

"I'll be fine except for the thorns part" he said as he glanced around they were currently Windy City just enjoying the sights

Yugi sighed and rubbed his stomach fondly and smiled in Atemu's direction

"Come on let's go to an inn I'm tired" he said

Immediatly Atemu was concerned, he rubbed the smallers stomach

"What is it? Is my little girl or boy tired?" he asked softly

Yugi glanced around embrassed and smacked the other on the head.

"They aren't but mommy is!!"

Atemu chuckled and picked Yugi up

"Then let's get mommy to an inn then" he said amused

"Atemu put me down!!!!"

- Striker and Kaeana-

Kaeana smiled and held her two year daughter Aurerila's hand walking down the garden's path on her left side stood her son Skyler. A full three years past by since her death and rebirth and peace reigned over Eden.

Striker was currently at the Life Village on a mission he kept his occupation as a mercernary only promising to come home very often, she still resided at Motou Mansion along with her grandfather who was know a great grandfather

The High Council had awarded Yugi and the others the title of Arch-Mages the most noble and powerful on the face of Eden all thanks to Serenity

And besides that life couldn't be any better...

-Ryou and Bakura-

Bakura sat on the throne of Despair Island to the left of him sat Ryou and their twin sons : Dante and Lyon wearing black armor and small crowns adorning their heads. He had decided to come on and rule over the Dark Knights in the memory of his late father.

Bakura glanced over at Ryou and smiled the White/Light Mage had blessed him with two strong children who would continue the line of Dark Knights. Ryou stood up and came over too his side. and kissed him on the cheeks

"I'm going to put them to bed okay?' he said

Bakura nodded and stood as well

"You should let them stay up since they think they're so grown up" he said sarcastically, that a brough a sigh out of Ryou

"You still haven't forgetten about that yet?" he said

Bakura smirked

"If they expect to be my heirs to the throne they'll have to toughen up but I will always love them..." he said

Ryou smiled and hugged him

"I'll always love you"

-Malik and Marik-

Marik stood in front of 20 students each wearing a different color

"Okay Students half of you will be staying with me and the other half will be going to Malik-sensei for Earth Mage training"

"Hai Sensei"

Marik nodded

"And remember students always use what you learn to protect your village and loved ones" Malik said from the door

"Hai Malik-sensei!"

"Very good you are all dismissed half will go to the Rouge Training grounds the other to the Gaia Training Grounds"

The students filtered out each laughing and smiling in excitement

Malik laughed at his lover

"You a teacher wait until Atemu and Bakura hear about this" he said amusedly

Marik chuckled

"I guess it is amusing..."

-Seto and Jou/ Mokuba and Serenity-

Serenity stood in her Wind Mages robes which were a sky blue color, she smiled as she stood in front of Time and Wind Mages.

"Good Evening everyone I'm here to announce after much consideration from the Time and Winds High Elders" she glanced over at the elders who smiled sheepishily and chuckled. she smiled in return

"To announce the marriage of the Arch-Mages Seto Kaiba and Jouonchi Katsuya, and merging of our two village for the first time in Eden's History this will be happen and I assure will not be the last and the new name for it will become Destiny Village!" she announced

Behind her Seto and Jou smirked and kissed each other wedding bands on their fingers

Mokuba smiled at his girlfriend/fiance' and turned to his brother and smiled in their direction

"This is truly will be a new era..."

-Jason and Cecelia-

Jason groaned as they left yet another shop hands filled with bags

"Sis can't we stop?' he pleaded

Cecelia smiled

"Nope" she said as she added another load to his hands

"Somebody help!" he cried out gaining attention from a few citizens of Blossom City

Cecelia laughed nervously and pushed Jason along

"Nothing to see here people move along" she said

"I wasn't kidding Somebody seriously Help!" he said amusedly

"Jason!" she said giggling herself

Jason smiled and put the gifts down

"Who are these for anyways?" he asked

"For Atemu and the others and their kids of course"

"Of course dear sister..."

Cecelia glanced up at the sky

"I can't wait to see them again"

"Neither can I..."

_It is said that Eden once again prospered shortly after the incident with Sorceress Kalina, new ruins and long forgotten items were discovered and several new classes appaeared that were never knew of. _

_From Celestial Mages with the power to control space and fate itself to the now Valkyrie race : female warriors long forgotten in Eden's history. But even after all the new developements that were made in Eden. _

_The Adventure of 12 Mages each of different class and life were brought together and now known as the Royal Family of Eden were never forgotten. _

An aged hand closed the book his amythest eyes scanned the 10 children on the floor grinning happily, next to him stood an his spouse who had crimson eyes

"Tell us the story again Yugi and Atemu-jii-san!" they said

Atemu chuckled and grabbed the book and placed near his grandchildren

"That's enough for today children practice your magic untill dinner time" he said

"Hai!"

All 10 of them left the room they excited voice drifted down the halls

Yugi turned to his spouse of 45 years

"Getting old hmmm Atemu?" he asked amusedly

Atemu chuckled and sat down

"I'll have you know 66 is not old at all"

That brought a loud laugh out of the sorcerer

"It is too" he replied "And you know it"

Atemu once again chuckled and kissed Yugi on the cheek

"Love you"

"Love too.."

Alexander : That's it

Griever : I'm still upset you killed me...-pouts-

Alexander : Oh for the love of...Alright you'll have a role in the next story

Griever -perks up- really!

Alexander : If you stop your complaining

Griever : OKAY! Anyways pick our next story check chapter 10 of Dreams of Light and Darkness for them

Alexander : Review


End file.
